L'amour est d'excuser
by Seiji-chan
Summary: Amar es perdonar, Sera Ray capaz de perdonarle? Yaoi KaiXRay, TakaoXMax
1. Capitulo 1:Cortando Kilometros

"L'amour est d'excuser"

Serie: Beyblade

Estilo: Shonen ai, Yaoi

Pairing: KaixRay and TakxMax

Feedback: Se agradecería...ya ustedes sabéis, los reviews.

Warnings: Drama, angst, romance, Yaoi, shonen ai, asi que homo fóbicos corran despavoridos!!

Disclaimer: Ninguna de estas dos autoras que se han confabulado por mutuo acuerdo posee a los personajes de Beyblade, tan solo los hemos tomando para exhibir esta historia que esperamos que sea su agrado.

Leyendas:

"..." dialogos

´.....´ pensamientos de los personajes

Capitulo I: Cortando Kilómetros

---------------------------------------------

La monada de sus bromas era solo la superstición para no pensar mas. ¿En que mas pensar? Ese era el problema, la decisión de ya no sufrir no era suya, si de su mente, para cuando esta dejase de torturarle de manera perversa.

Era el deseo mas grande que cada vez de que el ocaso del día se acrecentara, para que así se diese paso a la noche, que era la única expectante del dolor inhumano que se extendía en su corazón, y lo peor era que tan solo en tratar de pensar el porque de su dolor era simplemente prohibido, pues al parecer su mente y corazón habían confabulado para ocultarle aquel sentimiento.

La melodía punzante pero hermosa de los pájaros de la mañanas significaba solamente un día mas, un día mas..era simplemente. Un día mas que abría paso a la melancolía que se abría por su ausencia. Ausencia de que? O mas bien dicho..de quien? De la persona que sencillamente había influenciado mas en su existencia. Esa persona que había significado dar un cambio drástico en su vida. Aquel sujeto, que por el había querido ser mas perfecto, para poder complacerle...

Aquella persona que era digna de toda la perfección de la creación. Aquel individuo frió y sin corazón...

Lo mas estúpido que había podido cometer, era tomar atracción por aquel, que tan solo pensaba que todos serian lo suficientemente torpes como para atarse la cuerdas de los zapatos.

El mas irrevocablemente que había podido hacer su corazón, era haberle hecho sentir una profunda armonía con tan solo imaginarse el profundo color rojizo de su ojos, tan rojizo como la misma sangre. Sentir emoción insensata y demente al escuchar la frecuencia de su firme y varonil voz. Sentir la vaga brisa que su pecho se tornaba al ver aparecer la majestuosa y perfecta figura de aquel misteriosamente...y ver como el llanto desconsolado de su pobre alma le destrozaba por completo al saber que se había ido sin decir mas...

Y sin poder despedirse.

Las lagrimas inevitablemente se resbalaron por sus mejillas nievas, un espasmo le cubrió el cuerpo, que había llegado desde su cintura hasta la punta de su mentón. Se reincorporo en la cama, y retiro con suavidad las temerosas lagrimas cual tímido roció que se hallaban superpuestas en sus pómulos. Se reprimió por su mentalidad tan sensible. Por Inari! Había pasado un año ya y todavía lloraba por su ausencia, como un pequeño niño al cual su dulce predilecto le habían negado.

Suspiro devastado antes de que el dolor iracundo se apoderase de el. Las sombras de su habitación cubrían su silueta que se ocultaba de repente.

La puerta de la habitación en la cual se encontraba se abrió ara dar paso a los rayos del nuevo sol, y la figura de su anfitrión se revelo dejando un poco de la sombra cubrir la profundidad de sus orbes ámbar, que de nuevo debian aparentar estar llenos de felicidad. Pero solo el mismo sabia que después de su abandono, nada habia vuelto a ser igual.

"Buen dia, Ray!!!" saludo jovialmente Takao con una gran sonrisa.

"Oh, Buen dia, Takao" saludo con una sonrisa también, pero no era real, sus sonrisas ya no eran reales desde su ausencia.

"Ven, que ya esta listo el desayuno, hoy el abuelo hizo algo delicioso" declaro de forma soñadora, tan típica de el. "vamos!! No creo que quieras quedarte con el estomago vació" dijo para salir corriendo de ahí.

Rio suavemente y veridicamente, como ya casi nunca podía hacerlo. Se levanto de la cama, para poder bostezar con flojera, y estirarse con gracilidad. Se trenzo las hebras azabaches con dedicación, como siempre lo hacia cuando el todavía estaba con ellos y junto a el...oh! no! Otra vez?? No! De nuevo..siempre tenia que estar presente en su cabeza...

Se vistió con su ropa impecablemente, para complacerle, solamente que esta vez no había a nadie a quien complacer, sin que este nadie supiera. Suspiro, era la nostalgia que dócilmente llegaba hasta el, en todo su esplendor por a si decirlo, haciéndole recordar con cada letra su nombre.

Salió de la habitación listo para desayunar al fin.

------------------------------------------

"ah! No! Dame ese filete Max..." dijo Takao haciendo un berrinche infantil dedicado al rubio.

"Lo siento Takao, pero si sigues comiendo te vas a enfermar" dijo dulcemente Max "Y no quiero que mi adorado se enferme"

"Uh si lo pones así, entonces tendré que resignarme" declaro de la misma forma dulce que el rubio ojiazul.

Ray miro a ambos chicos que estaban sentados en la misma mesa que el, tan unidos...y no pudo evitar que un dejo de tristeza de apoderase de sus doradas orbes, bajo un poco la mirada con tristeza. ´_Kai...´_

------------------------------------------

"....Ray...." murmuro con denotada melancolía hacia la nada.

Y ahí sentando en la cama en medio de la enorme y fría habitación se sentía enteramente miserable, cierto era que no estaba solo, unas orbes azules parecían vigilar sus movimientos, pero en realidad solo lo cuidaban silenciosamente, solo observaban el sufrimiento que el otro demostraba.

Cuan vulnerable se sentía en ese momento, cuan frágil parecía ser ¿Dónde había quedado el porte maravilloso que tenia? Afuera, porque cada vez que estaba ahí desaparecía, cada vez que entraba en aquella habitación que era el único santuario de paz que tenia dejaba colgada su mascara altitiva en la entrada, el chico rudo e insensible se quedaba afuera, mientras que el verdadero dejaba ver lo deplorable del estado de su alma en ese momento, ahí, en la oscuridad.

Y es que ya no podía seguir acallando el dolor que re corrompía el alma y le carcomía el corazón, ¡Ya no podía mas! ¡Quería gritarlo hasta quedarse sin voz!....pero no podía, no debía. Tal vez irse fue mas estúpido de lo que pudo haber sido el quedarse, al menos así podría sufrir por el en silencio, al menos así disfrutaría de su sonrisa y se dejaría vencer por su contagiosa risa, y es que no podía negar que era presa del dorado de sus ojos desde hacia ya demasiado tiempo, no podía negar que era casi adicto a la suave melodía de su voz, y era ridículo decir que no era un cautivo total del amor tan ciego que le tenia. Porque esa era la verdad ¡Lo amaba! Lo amaba como nunca había amado algo en su vida, pero era tanto el amor que en su corazón crecía día a día que por eso fue su partida. Se fue para yo no tener que verlo mas, para ya no tener que ver lo que jamás seria suyo y que sin duda alguna solo lo lastimaba mas, pero la opción que había tomado no era la mejor, porque ahora, ahí en Rusia a miles de kilómetros de el lugar en el que el otro estaba, ahí en ese abadía que de niño fue su cárcel ahora el refugio de su estadía, sufría cada día un hundido en el mar de su propia agonía.

Extrañaba tanto a aquel al que amaba, y entre mas lo extrañaba mas a si mismo se dañaba. Parecía ser que el sufrimiento se había adherido a su piel, y la única forma que encontraba era que gentilmente el dueño de sus sueños fuese el que de esa soledad le desprendiese.

"¿Sabes que estas llorando?" rompió una suave voz el silencio.

"¿Eh?" pronunció el mismo que hasta hace unos instantes estaba sumergido en sus agonizantes pensamientos.

"Te digo Kai, ¿Sabes que estas llorando"

"¿Qué" pregunto atónito el mismo Kai llevándose una mano hacia le mejilla, comprobando así que estaba húmeda.

Sin mas limpio las gotitas saladas que amenazaban con seguir cayendo con el dorso de su mano, ¿En que momento había comenzado a llorar?, mas importante aun ¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta?....es que era tanto el dolor que lo recorría que ya ni siquiera controlaba a su propio cuerpo ¿Era eso?

Kai aun con un nudo en la garganta busco con la mirada a la persona que estaba acompañándolo en esos momentos, y la encontró en aquella cama que estaba junto a la suya, mirándolo con la preocupación impresa en los ojos. Tala, siempre tan comprensivo, siempre a su lado tan fiel como un lobo.

"¿Ray otra vez?" pregunto Tala con algo de tristeza queriéndole romper la voz.

"Si...otra vez" confeso soltando un suspiro melancólico.

"¿Por qué no regresas Kai?" pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

"No lo creo....no vale la pena estar a su lado, solo seria sufrir"

"¿Y no sufres ahora?"

"Pero no es lo mismo...." y cerro los ojos dándole a entender al otro ruso que ya no quería hablar.

Y así Tala callo. Desde que Kai había regresado noto al instante el cambio que había en el....y no fue sino hasta que Tala se gano la confianza de Hiwatari que este le confeso el motivo por el cual agonizaba, Ray era una espina clavada en su corazón, una espina que el mismo se negaba a arrancar. Y estaba seguro de eso porque cuando Kai se sincero con el, el también lo hizo y le ofreció ayudarlo a olvidar a Ray, le confeso entonces que lo amaba, pero era ridículo pensar que Kai podría olvidarse del tigre chino, eso jamás. Y así había estado a su lado todo este tiempo, como su mejor amigo, como su confesor, como su consejero, como su hermano, como su padre, como todo menos como el dueño se su corazón, no importaba porque a el solo le bastaba estar con Kai a su lado de la forma que fuese...y si Kai era feliz con Ray, entonces seria capaz de hacer que el volviese a Japón a buscarlo si así conseguía que el fénix fuese feliz.

Afuera la voz de Bryan los llamo diciendo algo sobre un entrenamiento, en la oscuridad de la habitación Tala se puso de pie esperando pacientemente a que Kai lo hiciese. Y así lo hice luego de suspirar por ultima vez el nombre de Ray....se puso al lado de Tala, el otro abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación que estaba en penumbras, Kai salió después de Tala tomando nuevamente su mascara de hielo, dejando atrás al verdadero Kai...al Kai que sufría mas de lo que alguien pudiese imaginar....ya habría otro momento mas para desahogarse....siempre había otro mas.

--------------------------------

Ver esa escena podia resultar graciosa para los ojos de otros, pero ya no mas para los suyos. Tan solo ver que la agonía oculta que se escabullía en la esperanza nueva de volver a verle, era simplemente la mentira que suplía su ilusión mezquina. La envidia de verles felices, era solo una emoción mas...pues hasta parecía ser invisible al dulce contacto de el amor que aquellos se profesaban cada dia, cada hora, minuto y segundo interminable de amor sincero, sentimiento que nunca pudo dar ni recibir. Era inútil pensar en lo que pudo ser, en lo que fue...y lo que hubiese sido, verbos de los cuales ya no quisiera ni acordarse, de ninguno..

La alteración y concordancia de sentidos era tan fingida ahora. Ya no era la siempre, la que significaba la armonía que residía en el yo interior, era solo una sonrisa mas, nada especial en realidad, pues ya no había a nadie a quien mostrársela, ya no había a nadie a quien dársela, a quien regalársela sin esperar nada o algo a cambio.

Era solo cada día y noche que pasaba la inseguridad de poder resistir sin seguir sufriendo de aquella desalmada forma, manera. Era solo un nada...era solo cuestión de demostrar que podía sobrellevar sin el, de poder disimular que todo y todos estaban bien, de fingir una felicidad que ya no poseía. De hacer suponer la alegría de cada día que ya ni siquiera tenia.

La frustración irremediable y mortal que sintió el día en que se fue, el sollozo silencioso y sosegado de su corazón al día que el se alejo...volvía siempre a el, como el viento que trae el aroma a primavera, pero solo que este aire solo traía desasosiego y desolación eterna.

Y la esperanza de el latir de su corazón fuese vivo de nuevo, pues las posibilidades de que el volviese eran prácticamente nulas..y casi inexistentes. Su espíritu quería de nuevo amar...pero con el alejamiento del bicolor era imposible no sufrir.

Pudo sentir como los ojos de ambos muchachos se habían impregnado en si, al parecer habían descubierto su tristeza.

"Oye Ray" murmuro Max con suave voz "Acaso te pasa algo?" y trato de no sonar demasiado acusativo.

La vocecilla dulce del rubio hizo despertarle, le miro con confusión, parpadeo con claridad para ver en donde se encontraba. "oh! no, Maxie, no me pasa nada...estoy bien, perfecto" dijo con una sonrisa que era tan mentirosa como cada grafema que componían las palabras que de sus labios habían salido.

"No lo se Ray, pareces ¿Como decirlo?" paro en seco sus palabras buscando la mas adecuada "¿Deprimido tal vez?" y desgraciadamente no encontró una mas suave que esa

Parpadeo con los ojitos dorados, no creyendo lo que el rubio decía, ¿acaso el lo sabia?. " no!" dijo Ray tratando de parecer sorprendidamente incrédulo. " como crees? estoy de lo mejor" una mentira mas, una menos, que importaba, nada importaba ahora que Hiwatari no estaba cerca ya.

"Ray" dijo Max lo mas suave que pudo, levantándose de su lugar llegando hacia donde estaba el chino "Algunas mentiras no se creen" murmuro en su oido sin que Takao lo escuchase "No eres creíble cuando mientes" y regreso hacia su lugar sentándose con una de sus acostumbradas lindas sonrisas, esta vez dedicada a Takao, pero mirando ligeramente a Ray.

Ray lo miro de soslayo y tan solo pudo atinar a introducir un pastelillo hecho por el abuelo a su boca que por lo menos pudiese disimular algo, el que era feliz.

Max simplemente sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió hacia Takao "Sabes, se me ocurrió una gran idea" y se puso de pie mirando ligeramente a Ray para regresar su mirada al japonés "Ahora que han llegado las vacaciones...creo que podríamos invitar a Hillary y a Kenny a pasar un tiempo con nosotros...." e hizo un silencio que pareció largo "¿Y porque no? También a Kai....." y callo sonriendo entusiasta pero jugándose una carta que no debía.

Ray giro por completo a mirarle con extrañeza, sus labios saborearon con dulzura ese nombre tan provisto de perfección como lo era su dueño. "¿a..a...Kai?" pregunto con extrañeza pero mas para si que para los demás acompañantes.

"Si" confirmo la pregunta que Ray se había hecho a si mismo "Pero si ustedes no quieren que venga, pues entonces lo le diremos nada "y sonrió mirando fijamente con sus azules ojos a Ray "¿Tu que dices? ¿Quieres que venga?"

Tan solo pudo bajar la mirada, ¿que si quería que venga? por Inari! claro que si! es que acaso nadie se daba cuenta que después de su ida nada había vuelto ha ser como antes en si? El remordimiento de no haberle detenido le invadió. Pero el significado de las palabras volvieron de repente trayéndoles una nueva fe..una nueva luz, mas esplendorosa, y brillante. Mas cerca...y la desesperanza se esmuño.

Su mirada todavía se mostraba baja, la alzo con seguridad mostrando un brillo incomparable y bonito el cual, en meses no se había vuelto a ver, y el que parecía haber muerto. "oh, en verdad, si quiero que el venga" susurro mientras un sonrojo apareció sus mejillas, justamente para resaltar su belleza, haciéndole recordar inconscientemente las bellas amatistas carmín del muchacho que tenia enjaulado a su corazón.

" en verdad..le llamarías?" pregunto dejando que el tinte de emoción. Embargara un poco su voz, ilusionada.

"Claro que lo llamare" expuso entusiasta el rubio cuando vio que le había dado al clavo "Y veras que es seguro que viene, porque eso quieres ¿No?" delato al instante al chino.

"Bueno...si quieren traer al señor amargado a mi casa, adelante" murmuro Takao con algo de sarcasmo pero alegre por la idea "Pero no será culpa mía si se niega a venir".

"El vendrá Tyson...yo haré que venga" murmuro Max...

....saliendo del comedor a toda prisa, sin voltear atrás...estaba seguro de que había encontrado la solución en tan simple y vana idea

Por breve y suspicaz momento Takao y Ray cruzaron sus miradas confundidas, pero si en algo pensaban con igual claridad era Max, el inocente rubio angelical algo ya se traía entre sus santas manos.

Ray bajo la mirada algo extrañado por aquellas palabras que Maxi había dicho, ¿como haría para que el perfecto hiwatari viniese? tendría sus meros secretos.

---------------------------------

La oscuridad de la habitación reinaba en el silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar era el suave murmullo de las respiraciones pausadas y tranquilas que había, denotando claramente que los ocupantes de aquellas camas dormían. Pero un golpe en la puerta quebró el delicado silencio que imperaba, y nuevamente otro golpe sono despertando a los que aquel lugar dormían.

"¡Kai!" grito la voz de Bryan afuera "Te llaman"

Kai frunció el seño por el sueño que tenia y que había sido roto por tan molesta voz.

"No recuerdo haber autorizado que me pasasen llamadas" y miro con molestia en los ojos a Tala, que se encongio de hombros.

"Agradece que siempre haga de su mandadero Kai" gruño Bryan "Y el que te llama es uno de tus amiguitos del equipo barato en el que estabas"

Kai guardo silencio al escuchar esto....tragando saliva ¿Uno de sus amigos de equipo? ¿Podria ser el?....no, no podia...era ridículo, Takao tal vez...pero no el....pero ¿Y si realmente lo fuese?

Y ante la idea sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con fuerza, amenazando peligrosamente con salirse de su pecho, mientras que sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas debido a su desatada emoción.

Kai miro con ansiedad a Tala, que parecía entender a la perfección la situación y sin mas asintió. El bicolor salto al instante de la cama, se coloco los zapatos como pudo, no se molesto el colocarse siquiera la bufanda y abrió la puerta casi tirando a un lado a Bryan, quien solo vocifero algunas cosas en su contra como era la costumbre.

Sin mas llego hacia donde se encontraba un teléfono descolgado mismo que reconocía como el que utilizaban siempre....y titubeando unos instantes lo tomo, con las manos temblorosas, la respiración agitada y expectante acerco la bocina lentamente a su oído, como si temiese por lo que fuese a escuchar

"Amm..Kai?" hablo la voz tierna de Max que siempre parecía estar impregnada de ese dulce tono de voz. "sois vos, Kai?" reitero la pregunta de nuevo, esperando en silencio la respuesta.

Y todo pareció derrumbarse para el muchacho de las amatistas carmín, no era el. Sin mas y al reaccionar ya calmado decidió que lo menos que podía hacer era responder, después de todo el dulce de Max era un poco de su agrado...no seria tan brusco con el como lo seria si hubiese sido Takao

"'Si soy yo" respondió secamente "¿Que quieres?" fue directo al grano...se sentía decepcionado por haber pensando que podia ser alguien mas.

"oh! hola Kai!" saludo con jovialidad el joven rubio haciendo denotar sus ansias por hablar con el. "¿como has estado?" pregunto mientras una sonrisita maliciosa se formaba en el rostro.

"Vivo, si es que te importa mucho" y frunció un poco el seño, en estos momentos no estaba para las típicas charlas triviales que se suelen dar por teléfono entre dos amigos.

"¿Sabes la hora que es aquí? Espero que tengas una buena excusa" y a pesa de que trato que su palabras nos fuesen tan rudas no lo consiguió con mucho éxito.

"oh!, perdona pero claro que la tengo" dijo el rubio apenado, imaginándose a Kai gruñendo por haberle despertado.

"pero tengo una muy buena excusa" dijo entusiasmado por la idea "pues me preguntaba si quisieses venir aquí, ya sabes por vacaciones ? " dijo de frente pues al parecer el hombre perfección, además de ser rudo, iba muy directamente al grano.

Kai guardo silencio ¿Ir alla? ¿Para que querría el ir alla? Claro que conocía la respuesta, la conocía demasiado bien...pero seria un error regresar, no valdría la pena verle si sabia que jamás podría tenerle, era tonito siquiera el pensar lo tentador que sonaba esa inocente y corta proposición que le había hecho el tierno rubio...pero era infinito el deseo de decir que si, y aunque su corazón y...

su mente querían gritar que si, esa no fuera la respuesta.

"No" dijo finalmente....sintiendo como le dolía en el alma aquellas dos palabras que el mismo había pronunciado "Tengo cosas que hacer aquí, entrenamientos que cumplir...no tengo tiempo para niñerías" explico firmemente, aunque por dentro sabia que se negaba por otras causas.

"no seáis amargado, viejo" dijo una voz típicamente familiar, su Némesis y tal vez considerado amigo, Takao Kinomiya, que en un desesperado intento de quitarle el auricular a Maxie había llegado a hablar.

"Hmmm....si pensaba ligeramente en ir... con Takao ahí entonces no lo haré" dijo en son de burla, aunque con un poco de verdad en sus palabras.

"oye, hijo de tu..ahgg!!" se le escucho gritar fuertemente desde el teléfono, y también a Max recriminándole su comportamiento.

"ah, perdona, Kai, era Takao, ándale si?? seria bueno que pasases con nosotros las vacaciones, hay gente aquí que quiere verte" dijo con ternura " Takao y yo, y también Ray..." culmino sus palabras en un tono notablemente significativo.

Ray.....la sola mención del nombre casi hace que perdiese el equilibrio...apoyo una de sus manos en la pared que tenia mas cerca y cerro los ojos....Ray....no, no, no iba a caer en ese juego ¡No tenia porque regresar! Seria solo sufrimiento, demasiado ¡No lo iba a soportar!....pero Ray....es que, era difícil negarse, pero también era difícil que quisiese marcharse.

"Hablo en serio Max, no puedo ir" soltó por fin sintiendo como un amargo dolor embargaba su pecho con aquellas dolientes palabras que salían de su boca....palabras que le herían a el.

"pero Kai..."dijo un susurro el rubio desilusionado, tendría que ser mas resistente. Se pudo oír murmullos de suplica, y severas reprimendas, no sabia el dueño de las voces y de los tonos. Después de un incomodo silencio, se pudo apreciar que alguien había tomado el control de teléfono.

" Kai..?" murmuro el chino con un dulce tinte en su tonillo cantarín pero receloso de alguna mala respuesta.

Las rojas pupilas de Kai se contrajeron del shock y sintió como el suelo bajo el se movía...se recargo en la pared para no caer y aparto la bocina de si para poder respirar....el corazón parecía casi salir de su pecho, su sangre corría con velocidad y un temblor invadía su cuerpo...."Kai" había dicho el chino....el solo escuchar su voz de aquellos labios, de aquella melodía tan dulce...y a la vez tan sofocante...cerro los ojos para intentar grabar ese momento, después de tanto tiempo le escuchaba y ahora ya ni siquiera sabia en donde se encontraba parado si es que aun hacia fuerza por no caer intento contener la emoción desatada de su corazón enfurecido pero fue imposible....aun así tenia que responder, llevaba ya demasiado en silencio ¡Tenia que decir algo!.

Acerco la bocina nuevamente a su rostro, suspiro por lo bajo y se armo de fuerza para que su voz sonase de forma normal.

"¿Ray?" pregunto en un hilo de voz, con tantos sentimientos juntos que no era posible describir.

Su corazón empezó a latir de forma salvaje, el rubor rojizo empezó a subir en sus mejillas, ese lindo sonrojo que le hacia ver mucho mas inocente en aquellos momentos, la luz de nuevo empezó a embargar su corazón, de lleno.

" s-s-si Kai, soy yo" admitió tembloroso mientras increíblemente las manos le sudaban, acaloradas. Su pobre alma casi se podría decir que había revivido de su lúgubre tumba.

Su respiraciones se escuchaban igual de agitadas que las de el, por alguna razón, se percibía. Y el dolor que había sentido todo ese tiempo por su partida se había contraído en la sola alegría de escuchar de nuevo su bella voz. Esa que tan solo hechizaba con una sola palabra. Respiro decidido a hablar.

" Kai, vendrás verdad?" pregunto con temerosidad.

Sin tiempo para pensar, sin tiempo para sentir, sin tiempo para actuar simplemente se dejo llevar por la dulce magia del momento, sin darse cuenta siquiera que era verdad que gracias al amor que le tenia al chino, en ocasiones ni el mismo Kai podía controlarse a si mismo.

"Si" respondió como un espasmo salido directamente de su alma, sin meditarlo siquiera.

Kai medito sus palabras unos instantes, sonriendo con ironía para después cambiar el gesto con alegría, si iba a sufrir al verlo de nuevo ¡Pero ahora dispuesto estaba a afrontar ese dolor! no importa, no importaba nada si por una vez mas, por un vano y corto segundo mas podía verlo de nuevo, podía de nuevo sentir como en sus venas corría ese amor.

Su pobre corazón, pronto explotaría de la emoción que pronto volviese a embargarle de repente, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de le formo deliciosamente en sus cándidos labios. Sus mejillas tomaron un color tan bonito que cualquiera que le viese pudiera enamorarse a rabiar. En su garganta se luchaba por desatar una gran emoción, el grito de alegría quería salir, pero la gran felicidad cubría todos y cada uno de los rincones de su espíritu, sintiéndose liberado para correr de nuevo a los brazos de ese amor.

"en verdad vendrás??" dijo sin darse cuenta de la emoción que en su vocecilla tierna y llena de recíprocas intenciones se reflejaba.

Dejo escapar un suspiro que intento que no se escuchase en vano, dejo su apoyo en la pared y en lugar de eso se recargo en ella, lentamente dejándose caer con una sincera sonrisa adornando sus labios, cerro los ojos como si de un sueño se tratase y se permitió un instante mas para contestar, no llevaba mucha prisa, y queria disfrutar cada deleitante momento que escuchaba la voz de chino...

....para si mismo, que bien se sentía ahora.

"Si, te prometo que iré" respondido quedamente, dejando notar lo suave de sus palabras, la alegría tan hermosa que iba impresa en ellas.

" oh!, no sabes cuanto me alegra! en verdad!!" dijo tratando de acomodar su voz, y el ruborizarse era tarea fácil ahora. " estaremos todos juntos de nuevo, Takao y Max, tu y yo..." dijo con una sutilidad tan hermosa que de pronto se había apoderado de sus palabras. " tu y yo" que exquisitez para su oídos.

Kai se relajo un poco mas ahí tan cómodamente sentado en el frió piso, abrió los ojos y se permitió sonreír ampliamente, dejándose llevar por la suave melodía del alegre latir de su corazón.

"Si quieres...saldré ahora mismo, solo es cuestión de arreglar unas cosas" dijo denotando que con sinceridad estaba dispuesto a irse en tres minutos si el chino así lo deseaba.

" en verdad podrías?? digo para que llegues mañana?!" pregunto mientras las chispitas en sus ojitos ámbar se encendían sin podérselo evitar. "por favor, Kai" pidió haciendo un gesto maravilloso, pero el cual sabia que el ruso- bicolor no podría ver.

"Claro, claro" se apresuro poniéndose de pie, con la emoción golpeándole el pecho. "Salgo en seguida" y hablo como si no fuese ningún inconveniente el viajar miles de kilómetros.

" que bueno!!" celebro el chino mientras daba pequeños saltitos en el mismo lugar sin darse cuenta, ese era tal vez el raro y tan embelesante efecto al saber que la paz volvería a su ser, no importaba sin no pudiese abrazarle o si no pudiese ser suyo, tan solo se contentaría con poder mirarle en las noches, como siempre había sólido hacerlo por simple y sencillo accidente desde la primera vez en que el conoció.

"Entonces, creo que ya me voy" y sus palabras mas bien parecieron una pregunta a una afirmación, la realidad era que no deseaba irse, aunque fuese un poco mas quería deleitarse con la melodiosa voz del chino, pero la realidad era que entre mas rápido se fuese, mas rápido lo tendría mágicamente de nuevo frente a el, de nuevo tan palpable y no serian solo recuerdos perdidos en su mente...

...e incrustados en su corazón.

" oh, claro" dijo. Su propia voz se oía inconfundible de la desilusión que de pronto se unió a el. Pero recordó con rapidez que mientras mas rápido se despedirían, mas rápido y pronto volverían a verse . " entonces..bueno..esto..a..nos vemos mañana, Kai, te espero" dijo al fin con tonillo tan melosillo que embriagaría a cualquiera.

"Claro, mañana...y Ray..." dudo un poco de sus palabras, aunque nada perdía con ser sincero por primera vez en su vida "...me dio gusto escucharte, nos vemos" y sus palabras sonaron mas dulces de lo que alguna vez pudieron ser escuchadas en el pasado.

" a mi también, ojala que vengas temprano, tengo ganas de verte" admitió mientras una risita desconocida se escuchaba de tras.

Contuvo el aliento unos instantes antes de decidirse a responder "También yo...hasta mañana" y entonces con algo de pesar tomo el auricular con firmeza y lo coloco en su lugar, si no cortaba la llamada ya, tal vez no hubiese podido hacerlo después.

---------------------------------------

Se había cortado la comunicación, genial, bueno la única esperanza era que podía verlo mañana. Se giro con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dando a denotar la perfección y blancura de esta. Y descubrió que Takao y Maxie lo miraban picadamente.

Kai corrió como si dentro llevase al mismo demonio, pasando por el camino que se sabia de memoria y llego hasta su habitación, encendió la luz repentinamente y encontró a los azules ojos de Tala que lo miraban con una mezcla de alegría algo opacada por la tristeza.

"¿Te vas?" pregunto Tala quedamente.

"Si" respondió al instante Kai saltando hacia donde estaba su armario, tomando sus cosas importantes como si fuese un fugitivo que esta a punto de huir.

"Me alegro" y aunque fue sincero con sus palabras, eso no evitaba que doliese saber que el otro se marcharía.

TBC

---------------------------

N/A Damika: Hola, este el segundo ff que hago compartido, esperamos solamente que el primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado, pues ha sido verdaderamente del mio, pues un placer trabajar con esta tan linda escritora y muy pero muy buena en su forma de redacción, Celen Marinaiden. Esta es una notita adicional de esta lindura:

N. de Celen: Bien, bien, soy Celen Marinaiden y poca gente me conoce, peeero no importa, solo vengo que decir este fanfic lo escribo en conjunto con la linda de Damika-chan, y si quieren decir algo bueno del fic díganselo a ella, si quieren decir algo malo, entonces díganmelo a mi XD porque nada feito para Dami-chan, ya saben ando por ahí en con el mismo nick, feh y de vez en cuando por ahí anda perdido mi e-mail.

Atte. Celen Marinaiden

PD. ¡¡Gracias Dami-chan por dejarme trabajar contigo!!

N/A D: os recomiendo todos sus ff, y os invito a leer los mio.

Nos veremos

Celen y Damika.


	2. Capitulo 2: El reecuentro

"L'amour est d'excuser"

Serie: Beyblade

Estilo: Shonen ai, Yaoi

Pairing: KaixRay and TakxMax

Feedback: Se agradecería...ya ustedes sabéis, los reviews.

Warnings: Drama, angst, romance, Yaoi, shonen ai, asi que homo fóbicos corran despavoridos!!

Disclaimer: Ninguna de estas dos autoras que se han confabulado por mutuo acuerdo posee a los personajes de Beyblade, tan solo los hemos tomando para exhibir esta historia que esperamos que sea su agrado.

Leyendas:

"..." dialogos

´.....´ pensamientos de los personajes

--------------------------------------

Capitulo 2: Rencuentro

--------------------------------------

Con algo de inquietud poso su pie en tierra firme, caminando por los pasillos que lo llevarían a un paso mas cerca de estar con el. Llego a la parte principal de aquel aeropuerto japonés buscando con la mirada al que era objeto de su mas sincero afecto, y claro también a los chicos que solía llamar amigos. El viaje había sido totalmente agotador y desde que había salido de aquella abadía rusa como un espíritu no había dormido nada, imposible dormir en el vuelo con la sola idea de volver a ver a Ray martillándole la cabeza y hundiéndose en su razón, dominando una vez más cuerpo.

Dejo la maleta que llevaba consigo en el suelo preguntándose que es lo que tenia que hacer ahora, cuando llamo otra vez para quedar con Max sobre su llegada, este le había dicho que irían a recogerlo en cuando llegase, no es que el no supiese el camino a la casa de Takao, pero ese era un gesto de amistad bastante amable. Suspiro bajando un poco la mirada con en enredijo de pensamientos que tenia dentro de si, con tantas dudas y emociones que estaba hecho un lió andante.

-------------------------------------

La angustia y ansiedad recorría cada vena y arteria de su ser. Las ansias de verle aparecer a cada segundo infortunado aumentaban singularmente, su mente trataba de controlarse. Sus pies solos se movían de un lado a otro, con desesperación tan punzante y latente, pensando en miles de desgracias que le podían haber pasado en el viaje, el miedo solo pudo invadirle. Sacudió su cabeza inevitablemente notable, y se miro.

Era un chico que estaba tremendamente nervioso por la llegada de su amor, ¿su amor? no había nada hablado ni confesado, era ridículo mostrar su preocupación. Rara la extremidad de su incertidumbre por volver a escuchar su voz, y volverse loco con la tonalidad de sus ojos. Suspiro, era acaso tan fuerte y consistente lo que sentía? No hubo tiempo para responderse, la voz tan típicamente algo chillona de Takao le despertó de su retraso mental.

"Hey, ahí viene tu príncipe azul" dijo en forma cantarina y burlesca, antes de que Max le callase de un codazo, recriminándole lo dicho. El chino, tan solo pudo sentir como la sangre se le volvía a subir a la cabeza y como delicadamente el rubor rojizo volvía a cubrir con una exaltante belleza sus pómulos levemente apiñonados.

Kai paro de caminar cuando al fin vio a sus ex-compañeros de equipo, y cuando lo vio mas específicamente a el, parpadeo perplejo deseando que no fuese un sueño mas de provocado por la ansiedad que se había formado, que tenia de verlo, provocado por el consumiente amor que llevaba dentro de si, y se alegro al darse cuenta que efectivamente no era un sueño, ni una alucinación, sino mas bien una dulce verdad.

´´No corras, clámate, tranquilo ya´ pensó para si mismo Kai intentando recobrar el control sobre su cuerpo, mientras que la desbordada dicha de su corazón lo recorría lentamente, era tanta la emoción que sentía en ese momento que incluso se había olvidado de que había venido, en el lugar en el que estaba y sobre todo a su alrededor había un gran numero de personas que venían e iban, en su mente solo había espacio ahora para el chino, al igual como lo era en su corazón.

Aquella oleada de emoción se golpeo sin piedad una vez mas. Su pobre y desequilibrado corazón, empezó a saltar como desmesurado. Por lo que nada se atrevió a decir.

"Hola, viejo!!que bueno que haya decido dejar tu abadía para vernos" saludo Takao con una sonrisa, mientras golpeaba despacito la espalda de Kai, quien tan solo se digno a mirarle con enorme fastidio.

"A mi también me alegra que hayas venido, Kai" dijo con alegría Max que se había acercado a saludarle con la siempre dulce carita de pura inocencia mientras ofrecía su mano en una forma de saludo.

Kai, le miro con suspicacia, para después acudir al saludo, sin prisa, y por ultimo era el neko-jin, quien por temor se había abstenido a hablar, y no era por que no quisiese, lo que pasaba era que sus palabras no...no salían, y eso era catastrófico. Respiro con profundidad mientras trataba de calmar con bastante insistencia a su corazón que inconcientemente saltaba . Y el terrible sonrojo que cada vez parecía ir en normalidad tan incierta en el, se acerco a Kai y se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.

" H-hola, Kai, también me alegra que hayas venido" dijo tembloroso mientras daba relucir un bella sonrisa, toda dedicada y plasmada para el ruso japonés.

Kai lucho por tranquilizarse ante la divina escena que se presentaba ante sus brillantes ojos, trato de serenarse y poner su semblante, el mas normal, pero la diferencia era que en sus ojos no había frialdad alguna, era demasiada la alegría demasiado toda la felicidad como para poderla esconder con su tipica mascara de frialdad.

"A..a mi tambien me alegra haber venido....un gusto verte Ray" murmuro algo apenado, intentando que ningún rubor apareciese en su rostro, lográndolo con exito.

"En verdad??" pregunto lleno de la dicha que le embargaba. Y en impulso que completamente demente, le tomo de la mano, sintiendo esa fría piel debajo de la suya, pero que transmitía esa calidez que el siempre había deseado.

Y sin poder evitarlo un lindo color rojizo golpeo con violencia las mejillas blancas del ruso, abrió mas los ojos con algo de sorpresa y aunque quiso retroceder se contuvo, vacilando un poco, sintiéndose como en las mismas nubes.

"En...en...en verdad" vociferó confundido, y con un lindo sonrojo adornado sus mejillas.

"Eso en verdad es muy lindo" dijo sin darse cuenta de como sus ojitos se iluminaban como un solecillo.

Y sin darse cuenta apretó con dulzura la mano de Hiwatari, y un nuevo sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

Kai entrecerró los ojos en un gesto simplemente encantador, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado, deseando que el calor que sentía en sus mejillas no fuese un sonrojo delator, lo cual para su mala suerte si lo era. Lucho increíblemente para contenerse y también para no temblar ante el hermoso contacto que le brindaba el chino, como si un ángel hubiese bajado del cielo y tomase su mando entre las suyas en una acción casi divina.

"No...no es para tanto, pero...si...yo..." trago saliva y dudo de sus palabras "....te extrañe" finalizo en un bello murmuro casi para el viento. El cual el perceptivo oído de Kon pudo percibir con una facilidad casi increíble.

"En verdad lo has hecho? por que y-yo si..y mucho" acoto mientras busca la mirada el joven ruso con algo de pretensiones inapelables.

"Yo...también, creo" siguió con su voz queda, eran demasiadas las emociones que estaban inundándolo en ese momento como para que pudiese controlarse un poco, las palabras de su boca eran casi las mismas que las de su corazón.

Porque indiscutiblemente lo que dictaba su corazón que dijese era "Te amo" sin mas ni mas, solo eso. Cuando sus ojos chocaron con los ambarinos de Ray se sintió el ser mas dichoso del mundo, y quiso gritarlo en ese momento, quiso abrazar al chino y hasta besarlo, pero sabia que no podía y que no debía, así que solamente dibujo media sonrisa en sus labios, indicándole al otro que realmente estaba feliz de verle.

Sonrió, y no puedo reaccionar a evitar de una dúctil risilla de nerviosismo se colase por sus labios de porcelana que ansiaban pertenecer al muchacho ruso. Y de ninguna manera su mano hallaba la forma oportuna de su mano retirar, pues su corazón embarga de dicha estaba.

Pero el momento mucho no duraría, pues la irritante voz de Kinomiya, criterio de Hiwatari, muy bien sabia, fue capaz de despertarle del sueño en el cual se había quedado encarcelado. Su rostro puedo girarse, para por fin notar que los demás muy lejos y atrás les habían dejado.

A regañadientes y con esfuerzo libero su mano de aquel dulce contacto que tenia con el perfecto chico de orbes doradas, se dio la vuelta tomando su equipaje y volteo un poco hacia atrás con media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, indicándole al otro que era hora de irse, y como un gesto amable esperando que se pusiese en marcha para ir a su lado y no adelante de el, mientras que intentaba actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque el rosado aun podía distinguirse un poco en sus blancas mejillas adornadas por esas extrañas y a su vez enigmáticas y atrayentes marcas azuladas.

Algo triste la separación de sus manos, sonrió apenado. Pero al ver aquella magia en la media sonrisa por parte del bicolor, sus pies solo se movieron hasta llegar a el, como si fuese el divino camino hacia el hedónico territorio prometido.

" vamos, no se tarden" recrimino con una sonrisa significativa a ambos, mientras Takao no veía.

Kai murmuro algo entre dientes que seguramente no debió ser nada bueno, pero instantes después clavo su vista en el chico que tenia al lado, asintiendo un poco para indicarle que ya caminasen atrás de los otros dos chicos...cuando estuviese solo con Takao ya arreglaría cuentas, pero ahora solo podía pensar claramente en que uno de los mas alocados y sofocantes sueños de su ser se había cumplido de nuevo al lado del chico que amaba ¿Que mas podría desear?

---------------------------------------------

Después de tomar un taxi, a domo Kinomya llegaron, y sencillamente, en el camino nada se había escuchado mas que las jugarretas del infantil Takao y las dulces recriminaciones de un mas maduro Max.

Y el silencio se había quedado mortal entre Hiwatari y Kon, quienes por pudor dentro de si, nada se atrevieron a decir, aunque la actitud y carisma esta de mas por deducir. Al entrar a casa, la imaginación del neko-jin creativamente no dejaba de revolotear pensando en el continuo e inconciente roce de manos en el que había sido digno de participar.

La demás gente no importaba mientras que ahora, el color rojizo de sus amatistas carmines solo para el fuesen.

Por recordatorio y plan de Mizuhara, el dijo a Takao, ignorante de la trama, en un susurro que al recién llegado le dijese en donde dormiría.

"oye, viejo, como solo hay 3 habitaciones en casa, te toca dormir con Ray, no te molesta, verdad?" pregunto mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo de madera de la habitación que había ayudado a cargar.

Al escuchar esto casi cayo de espaldas ¿Había oído mal? ¿El dormir con Ray? ¡Ni pensarlo! La idea era deliciosamente conveniente, pero el jamás aceptaría tal cosa ¿Como podría controlar los sentimientos de su corazón teniéndolo tan cerca? ¿Como podía ocultar la verdad que recelosamente guardaba?, si por un simple roce de manos se sentía morir, ahora por tenerlo tan cerca seguramente no podría ocultar lo que realmente sentía.

¡No podía ponerse den evidencia! No podía, y aunque nada mas su corazón desearía tenerlo tan cerca era una idea de la cual debía desistir, tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, que dulce castigo seria ese, pero sin duda alguna una opción que no podía permitir, que se negaba a aceptar ¡Ray no debió saber la verdad!

"¿No hay otro lugar?" pregunto serenamente cuando por dentro se moría del nerviosismo que le recorría "Estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo" quiso excusarse de alguna manera que fuese creíble.

Su pobre corazón sintió partirse por dentro que antes amenazaba por salirse de su pecho, ahora parecía haberse quedado quieto y dejar de latir. Eso fue como un choque y sus palabras por mas insignificantes y sencillas, habían hecho una gran herida que empezaba a sangrar, sus ojos abiertos, hicieron un esfuerzo para soltar lagrimas de roció. Bajo la mirada disimuladamente, pero no para los ojos de Max que le miraba en silenciosa afonía desde al costado de Takao.

"no, en realidad no" dijo Takao en forma pensante que asustaba. "bueno, a menos que quieras dormir al aire libre" dijo burlonamente mientras soltando una risa que también le contagio al rubio.

"Si claro Takao, acampare en tu jardín" respondió mordaz.

Minutos después pensó bien en las circunstancias, rechazar el dormir con Ray seria una falta de educación de su parte, independientemente si suspiraba o no por el chico y además seria levantar sospechas.....¿Y como rechazar realmente estar a su lado? ¿Como negar que ese era uno de los mas oscuros deseos de su atormentada mente?

Era el gran Kai Hiwatari, y si se lo proponía podría controlarse de eso estaba seguro, y pudo sentir como todo su interior dio un brinco de regocijo por la decisión que tomo después.

"Pero si no hay mas dormiré con el" comento centras sus mejillas tomaban un ligero color rojo "Seguramente es lo mejor y además....no veo inconveniente si logro acomodarme" explico como un niño pequeño que se ha resignado a algún mandato de su padre de buena manera.

" entonces ¡todo arreglado!! " exclamo Takao abrazando de la cintura a su rubio, quien sonreía magníficamente. "dormirás con Ray" acoto para girarse junto con Max para ir a la cocina, a buscar algo de comer, dejando solos a los otros dos jóvenes.

El chino aun tenia la mirada baja, y sus labios no se habían abierto en signo de aprobación y negación. Su Alma, había vuelto a ser la melancólica de

hace los días anteriores, el rechazo había sido un golpe duro en su sensible y frágil corazón. Sus pensamientos nos podían ser otros para que más de consuelo autónomo. Y la dolencia era la mas cadente de la su corazón existía, el rechazo de la persona de la cual mas amaba, podía ser terriblemente hiriente y desoladora.

"Ray" lo llamo suavemente colocando su mano sobre el hombro del chico de forma suave "No es que me moleste dormir contigo, es que no quiero incomodarte" explico con un tono de voz bastante dulce que deleitaba al instante, mientras que buscaba la mirada del chino con algo de ansia, ahora que estaban solos no tenia que fingir tanto sus posturas.

" no, yo..entiendo perfectamente" hablo, su voz se notaba perfectamente herida, pues su espíritu se le podía herir con facilidad. Sin mas solo pudo entrar a la habitación y caminar a esta su cama. Se sentó en ella, y en acto vandálico, pudo abrazarse antes de que la tristeza le embriagara mas. Era la falta del calor que jamás había tenido de su persona, ese calor que mucho podría significar en su vida.

El ruso parpadeo un poco extrañado por la acción del chico chino, buscando en la maraña de sus pensamientos una explicación lógica del comportamiento tan triste y hasta herido del chino que se presentaba frente a el.

Tomo valor, entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si, se encamino hacia Ray con pasos calmados y se hincó en cuclillas frente al chino, en un acto que denotaba preocupación y mas que nada tal vez dejaba ver un poco el amor tan inmenso como los mares que le tenia.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" pregunto sorpresivamente suave.

Sorpresivamente, el neko-jin le miro a los ojos, no había caído en cuenta que el ruso estaba frente a el. Desvió su mirada dolorosamente mientras sus dedos se quebraban entre los ébanos cabellos que de su trenza de habían desatado. Su ojos se hallaban cerrados de manera que pudiese verse la profundidad de estos, ocultando el brillo de angustia que se le mostraba ahora.

Sus labios permanecieron cerrados, no sabían que decir, de algún modo se sentían culpables de que fuesen dueños de alguien tan impresionable.

Kai pareció confundido por no obtener respuesta alguna, y tratando de ser lo mas amable posible suavizo su mirada de forma considerable, mientras que búscala las palabras adecuadas para saber que sucedía, algo estaba mal con el joven que era su mas grande tesoro en secreto y ahora que el estaba ahí tenia que saberlo.

"Dime que pasa Ray, me preocupa tu silencio, me preocupas" dijo agachando un poco la mirada "Y si he regresado es porque me lo pediste" murmuro vagamente, sin darse cuenta siquiera de sus palabras.

Y al instante se dio cuenta de su error, de su grave falta, eso había sonado tal vez muy ¿Obvio? ¡Rayos! Seguro que el descubriría al instante el verdadero significado de sus palabras, quiso huir para no tener que verlo luego de eso, quiso que Takao los interrumpiese, cualquier cosa....pero es claro que no siempre ocurren los milagros.

Sus piscinas doradas se abrieron estupefactos, por lo que el ruso acababa de decir, aquella palabras que únicamente, solo suyas, había logrado abrir su esperanza y llenarla con su amor, la dedicación de su mirada tan fría pero

calida, tan solo tenua para con el. Le miro tentadoramente pero con recelo.

" en verdad?" pregunto con la voz suavizada a mas no poder, en casi en su susurro, aguantándose las ganas de la emociona tan flotante que había vuelto a aparecer por la dicha de que sus palabras fuesen ciertas, en verdad. Eso su alma y cuerpo deseaban con todo el fervor posible, y si era posible volver a ser confirmadas.

Bajo la mirada buscando ocultar el rostro, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan apenado por culpa de sus palabras, y noto como la sangre le subia a la cabeza y rogó porque no fuese muy notorio aquel sonrojo, trago saliva aun mirando el suelo, escondiéndose de los ojos del chino que loco lo volvía.

"Es....verdad...." comento lo mas bajo que pudo, apenas en un murmullo temeroso.

Sin retenerse mas, se lanzo a los brazos de Hiwatari abrazándolo con todo el amor que alguien como el, tan puro y bello, pudiese dar.

" vaya gracias, deseaba escucharlo" susurro mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en el pecho bien formado del ruso, temblando un poco, por la reacción que pudiese tener con el abrazo que sus manos en su cintura mantenían.

Sorprendido por la acción del chino se dejo vencer momentáneamente por las divinas y nada más que perfectas circunstancias, y como muchas veces en sueños deseo extendió sus brazos y lo atrapo en un abrazo tan firme como para quererlo proteger de todo, y tan suave como la dejarlo libre de irse cuando quisiera.

Si estaba soñando una vez mas no importaba, en este momento su razón había volado de su ser y solo imperaba la locura que le guiaba a amarlo con tanto fervor y con tan sofocante necesidad.

Ese solo abrazo reflejaba su libertad, la belleza de su persona, el sentimentalismo de su corazón. Su manos no se atrevían a deshacer el abrazo que tanto deseaba, su sueño mas hecho realidad. Sus manos con una suavidad improbablemente dulce se deslizaron hasta las mejillas del ruso, para tocar la textura de las rayitas tan misteriosamente impresas en sus altos pómulos.

Sus ojos no pidan no odian despegarse de la hermosura de los ojos escarlata que podían profesar sentimientos que jamas podría imaginarse. El amor tan inmenso que sus labios querían describir, pero no podían. Tan solo sonrió tiernamente.

Ante la situación de ensueño que vivía sus mejillas cedieron por fin al tono rojizo que quería adueñarse de ellas desde hacia ya mucho, si el cielo, si el paraíso podían existir era seguro que no era necesario morir para ir a ellos, porque en ese mismo instante ya estaba ahí.

Deslizo una de sus manos hasta el rostro del chino e imitando el gesto recorrió su mejilla suavemente con el dedo índice como una caricia hecha por el mismo viento, mientras que una sonrisa tan desconocida por su dulzura aparecía en sus labios, cuan hermoso podía ser un momento como ese y cuan esperado por todo la vida.

Sus labios no se apetecieron mas, y el deseo de regalar un beso por propia voluntad tomaba forma inconcentidamente por su mente. Un beso por regalarle a el, por dar toda la ternura que podía ofrecer, todo ese cariño incondicional que su espíritu tan susceptible podía dar para la persona con la cual quería compartir toda su vida.

Sin titubear sus labios fueron a chocar en la mejilla tatuada del joven ruso, muestra pura de todo lo que senita por dentro. Y tan solo el ruso pudiese corresponderle...

Y ante el gesto toda la montaña de hielo que había en su interior se derrumbo en un instante, y se sintió por primera vez tan feliz como nunca antes, tan libre y tan dichoso como no creyó llegar a ser alguna vez en su doloroso pasado.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue estrechar el hermosos cuerpo del neko con mas fuerza, colocando su mentón en el hombro mientas que se dejaba llevar por la magia del momento, y sin mas la idea de corresponder el beso lleno cada uno de sus pensamientos, la necesidad de hacerlo lo inundo de pies a cabeza....pero la vocecilla de la razon le gritaba que desistiera, así que solo lo estrecho con mas fuerza, sintiendo como el calor que desprendía el otro cuerpo era aun mas hermoso de lo que jamas hubiese podido pensar.

Pudo sentir que el ruso lo estrechaba mas en el abrazo, pero pronto tubo ganas de algo mas profundo, y si tendría que utilizar todos sus encantos, lo haría poder conquistarle hasta poder hacerle sucumbir a que besase sus labios, ese queria que fuese su objetivo.

Lo miro de nuevo, dando a ver ese brillo natural , mas bonito y reluciente. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, para mostrar toda su blancura y magia, y acerco perturbadoramente para ver que posición tomaría el bicolor.

Ante la acción del chino, alejo su rostro que estaba completamente teñido de un rojo simplemente encantador, es que era entonces que Ray correspondía sus sentimientos ¿Era acaso eso?

No, era demasiado bello y perfecto para ser una verdad indiscutible, pero entonces ¿Porque actuaba de eso modo? ¿Estaba jugando tal vez?....y una lucha se desato en su interior, por una parte estaba la razón que le decía que desistiese de aquello, pero por otra parte estaba el deseo que le provocaba el amor que le tenia, el mismo deseo que lo llevaba a querer adueñarse de los labios del chino ante tal tentadora oportunidad.

Los labios se iban acercando, el beso seria inevitablemente un hecho, pero fue cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente irrumpiendo de el maravilloso momento e obligando a Hiwatari a separarse con brusquedad. Por el umbral se asomo Kinomiya quien era el único intruso, y ahora e incluso por el chino, indeseable.

" amm ..chicos? es hora de cenar" dijo sonriendo sin darse cuenta por su razonamiento lento de lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

"¿Cenar?" pregunto Kai con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas "Si claro la cena, la cena, vamos, vamos" y al pronunciar todo dos veces dio a entender claramente el nerviosismo de su voz.

¿Que había estado a punto de hacer? Tal vez solo lo que solo en sus fantasías con alocadas podría haber pensado...tan cerca que estuvo y la oportunidad se le fue como agua de las manos...ya pagaría Takao esas interrupciones.

Ray tan solo pudo suspirar molesto, peor mostrar una sonrisa " claro, ahora vamos, Takao" dijo en muestra de consideración. Este solo pudo corresponder a la sonrisa para salir de ahí.

Miro nerviosamente a Kai, quien todavía conservaba el sonrojo levemente en sus mejillas.

"Bien vamos" dijo con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, intentando no chocar la mirada con Ray o no podría resistir el estar a su lado luego de lo que había pasado...pero ligeramente en su interior se sentía bien, tal vez no solo era una fantasía suya y tal vez, solo tal vez Ray también sintiese lo mismo.

Y sin mas le indico con la mano que se fuesen y camino hacia la puerta con algo de prisa.

Ray, le siguió, pero sin antes tomarle de la mano, sin pena ni vergüenza, para ir a la cocina, se sentía como un pequeño niño, al cual tenia que estar ligado a solo su cariño y cuidado propio, sentía que si no, se perdería.

Kai se sintió perturbado de pies a cabeza ¿Es que era entonces que sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos? ¿Era por eso que Ray se atrevía a tomarle de la mano con esa dulzura que era solo suya...que rara es la vida, ayer aun sufría tanta amargura lejos de el y hoy lo tenia a su lado de la forma mas hermosa que hubiese podido desear antes de venir hacia Japón. Y sin mas cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la cocina.

"Buenas noches, muchachos" Saludo Max siempre sonriente mientras ayudaba a Takao a poner la mesa.

Ray solo pudo sorprenderse, tan tarde ya era? era increíblemente cierto, ¿ese tal vez era el efecto que tenia el estar con Kai? Uno tan lleno de magia que le embrujaba a mas no poder.

Kai no respondió, se soltó de la mano del chino y se fue a sentar en la primera silla que había, estaba echo un mar de dudas y no creía que la comida le fuese a ayudar en mucho.

"¿Que pasa Kai?" pregunto con su linda vocecita Max "Te noto mas raro de normal" rió un poco ante la broma inocente que hacia.

"Estoy bien" dijo muy poco convencido de sus palabras.

El neko-jin tomo asiento al lado del bicolor, sonriente, como Max y Takao que empezaron a comer lo que Maxie esa noche había preparado.

"vaya..Max, no sabia que tuviese tan buen sazón" halago el chino mientras saboreaba con placer la comida.

"si, Max también es bueno en esto" aprobó Takao que quería devorar de un solo bocado toda la delicia. Sin embargo Kai comía en recatado silencio.

"¿porque no me quede en la abadía?" pensó para si mismo Kai mientras miraba la comida que había preparado Max....se sentía maravillosamente bien, pero eso no quitaba todas las dudas que martillaban en su cabeza ¿Y si el lindo neko solo quería jugar un rato con el? ¿Entonces que iba a hacer?

Y dejo escapar un suspiro que se mezclaba entre la tristeza y el cansancio.

Ray pudo percibir aquel suspiro, procurando que Max le estuviese haciendo caso a Takao con sus payasadas, miro con atención a Kai.

"¿pasa algo, Kai?" pregunto usando el tono mas dulce que alguien podría utilizar, y que solo su voz podría tener por facultad.

El ruso lo miro pacientemente, cuanto amor sentía por ese chico tan hermoso...y cuanto era lo que confusión le traía, alguien como Ray podría jugar con quien quisiese y de la forma en que gustase ¿Y si esta vez era el la victima del juego? ¿Como saberlo?

"Nada" murmuro dedicándole una sonrisa que destilaba dulzura...pero que atrás de ella había una vaga tristeza.

---------------------------------------------

TBC

--------------------------------------------

N/AD: hollla! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Seran contestados n.n por la gran celen-san

Bien, soy la poco famosa Celen Marinaiden y la linda y hermosa de Dami-chan me ha dejado contestar los reviews de la linda gente que nos ha escrito, así que ahí voy:

**Sigel**: Gracias por los ánimos...aunque creo que no te fascina la pareja, pero lo bueno es que te gusto!

**Tsugume-Tari**: Parece que todos andan con prisa últimamente, bueno no importa, eso de la idea de los celos estaba bien...pero pues ya teníamos el plan del capi en mente, aun así ¡Gracias por la idea!

**Maya**: Bueno aquí anda el capi dos después de algún tiempo, podríamos actualizar mas rápido porque deberías ver lo bien que se trabaja con Damika...peeero mejor esperamos mas reviews para continuar XD

**La Loka Kelly**: Huh ahora todas son fans de Tala y quieren que se vaya con Kai y le ayude con Ray....snif que lindo, pero como lo dije antes ya tenemos una estructura a seguir y además, ya veremos que hacemos con Tala...no lo podemos dejar solo y triste ¿Verdad?

**Neko Phoenix Girl**: ¡Gracias por los pelushitos de Kai y Ray! ¿Se nota que amamos a los chicos que se aman? XD que incoherencias tan incoherentes suelo decir, como sea gracias por los ánimos también.

**Phycis**: Hey gracias, nosotras ya sabemos que somos buenas...nah no somos tan engreídas, pero al menos Damika-chan si es maravillosa, trataremos de actualizar mas seguido.

**Hey Lin y Kuro-chan**: ¿Poner a Yuriy con Boris?, weno lo que es lo mismo ¿A Tala con Bryan? Bueno lo comentare con Damika a ver que le parece.

Bien ya termine con los reviews....y bueno ya saben sigan leyendo el fic, espero que sea de su agrado y gracias a Damika por dejarme trabajar con ella, se cuidan todos, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Atte. Celen Marinaiden

Y bueno, los review han sido contestados, vale marcar que siempre sera grato hacerlo.

nos leeremos pronto

-Celen y Damika-


	3. Capitulo 3: Declaración

"L'amour est d'excuser"

Serie: Beyblade

Estilo: Shonen ai, Yaoi

Pairing: KaixRay and TakxMax

Feedback: Se agradecería...ya ustedes sabéis, los reviews.

Warnings: Drama, angst, romance, Yaoi, shonen ai, asi que homo fóbicos corran despavoridos!!

Disclaimer: Ninguna de estas dos autoras que se han confabulado por mutuo acuerdo posee a los personajes de Beyblade, tan solo los hemos tomando para exhibir esta historia que esperamos que sea su agrado.

Leyendas:

"..." dialogos

´.....´ pensamientos de los personajes

---------------------------------

Capitulo 3: Declaracion

---------------------------------

Ray le miro desconfiadamente, sabia que algo le pasaba. Tiernamente le tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa, entrelazándola con la suya.

"¿Estas seguro?" pregunto tiernamente usando el mismo tono de anteriores veces.

Y Kai sintió derretirse, cerro los ojos deleitado por el gesto del chino, era simplemente indescriptible todas las emociones que tenia ya dentro de si, casi un caos. Y entonces recordó el porque de sus dudas, rompiendo aquel dulce contacto por parte del otro.

"Estoy bien" murmuro solo para el chino y se puso de pie "Bueno chicos" hablo hacia los demás

"Me voy a dormir, creo que estoy cansado por el vuelo" y sin mas se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina saliendo por ella.

"Huh como siempre el señor nos da muchas explicaciones" comento Takao algo molesto "Al menos pudo decir gracias".

Ray miro con tristeza ver irse al ruso a la habitación, no dijo nada y empezó a comer con rapidez, mientras pensaba en preguntarle lo que pasaba, aunque probablemente le respondiese con un _"nada"_ muy típico.

Mientras tan en la habitación Kai decidió tomarse un descanso de sus pensamientos, yo era mucho para un solo día y no había dormido. Cruzo sus manos tras su cabeza acostado en la cama, esperando que el cansancio al fin lo hiciese dormir, necesitaba librarse un poco de todo el peso que tenia encima de sus hombros, y cerro los ojos con la esperanza de no despertar hasta mañana.

Llego a la habitación, con el sigilo de un minino, tan característico de el, abrió la puerta, y le encontró echado en la cama. Maravillado, se acerco en cuclillas, como si fue un tesoro, que en silencio y en soledad pudiese ser contemplado.

Suspiro un poco acomodando su cabeza un poco hacia un lado, parecía que por fin estaba conciliando el sueño, y eso era justo lo que necesitaba pues su mente y su cuerpo ya a gritos pedían un descanso, demasiadas cosas habían pasado ya.

Era tan lindo, su corazón se ensanchaba de alegría y felicidad al ver tan tranquilo y sin ese gesto de aversión en el rostro. Suspiro mientras que se subía a la cama, y se sentaba en su lado para seguir mirándole.

Kai abrió repentinamente los ojos al sentir el desnivel del lugar en el que estaba, buscando rápidamente con la mirada que era aquello que el sueño le perturbaba, y solo se encontró con Ray, lo sabia porque aun en la oscuridad podía notar el lindo aroma a bosque que tenia el chino, se incorporo mirándolo durante unos instantes, tratando de controlar la situación pensando con la mente fría.

"Supongo que ya vas a dormir también" comento Kai "Te deseo buena noche" Y sin mas se dio la vuelta para intentar dormir, supuestamente.

Suspiro tristemente, no quería molestarle, y si eso significaba estar en su presencia se alejaría entonces. Se bajo de la cama, sin hacer ruido alguno.

" Buenas noches, también para ti, Kai" susurro mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

Ante esto el ruso abrió los ojos solo para mirarle.

"¿A donde vas?" pregunto extrañado "¿Es que no te vas a quedar?"

¿Y ahora que le pasaba al neko? primero tan cariñoso y ahora se iba ¿Quien lo entendía? Y entonces la idea de que solo estaba jugando un rato con el asalto de nuevo sus pensamientos

"Pensaba que querías que me fuese" confeso con la cabeza baja, triste por la suposición que su cabeza se formaba.

"Yo nunca dije eso" repuso al instante, pensando mejor las cosas "Preferiría que te quedases" comento algo apenado por sus palabras.

"¿En verdad lo dices en serio?" dijo mientras su ojitos brillaban de emoción mientras su cuerpo solo volvía a subirse con suavidad a la cama.

"Lo digo en serio" murmuro jugando con la tela de su inmaculada bufanda, que aun no se quitaba "¿Porque siempre dudas de lo que digo?" quiso saber mientras lo miraba fijamente, pero sin ser una mirada molesta.

"Por que no lo se" confeso con una sonrisita nerviosa, mirando la fijación de sus ojos que parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

Sin remedio busco la mano del ruso, era la única que podía darle la paz, la única que quería.

Cuando sintió la mano del chino cerca de la suya, sin mas y olvidándose de los pensamientos absurdos que tenia sobre juegos, la tomo con delicadeza ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? No importaba...solo importaba que sus dedos ya estaban entrecruzados con los del chino en un tierno gesto.

Un sonrojo le cubrió en las mejillas y sonrió, su sonrisa se mostraba testaruda, queriendo relucirse con perfección ante los ojos del ruso. No sabia el por que del rubor repentino, ya antes le había tomado de la mano, tal vez era por la situación, estaban a oscuras, y podía verle con claridad.

"Entonces" dijo el "A dormir, espero que duermas bien Ray" y sin mas se acerco y en un ademán dulce deposito un beso en su mejilla a modo de dar buenas noches.

"Claro buenas noches" dijo también dulcemente, para acostarse a su lado, con tan solo respirar el mismo aire que el, era un invaluable privilegio.

"Ray, una pregunta" murmuro de repente Kai "Tu...para ti... ¿Soy tu amigo?" dijo de repente....sin saber exactamente que quería ganar con tan simple pregunta, simple pero con una profundidad misteriosa.

"Si, siempre te considerado mi mejor amigo, Kai" respondió con rapidez, y sinceridad inmediata. "Y hasta quisiera que fuese algo mas..." murmuro en voz bajísima para si mismo, mientras cerraba los ojos en forma ensoñadora y delicada.

´No pierdas la oportunidad´ pensó Hiwatari para si, y se armo de valor, un valor que nacía en su corazón y terminaba en el deseo que tenia de por fin decir la verdad que sus labios callaban y su alma gritaba, era hora de sincerarse un poco "Sabias Ray que para mi no solo eres mi amigo" y aunque sus palabras eran una afirmación habían parecido una pregunta.

"No, pero gracias por hacerme lo saber, pues entonces pensamos de la misma forma" dijo con dulzura y un sonrisa apenada, sus ojos dorados querían llorar de la emoción. Tal vez era muy emotivo, o tal vez, era la rara sensación de felicidad completa que Kai le podía dar.

Y fue entonces cuando se quedo sin palabras, sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho y volvía a su lugar ¿Hablaba Ray de la misma forma que el? ¿Era realmente que había escuchado bien?

"¿Y de que forma piensas tu?" se apresuro a preguntar, sintiendo el alma en un hilo por saber la respuesta.

Un nuevo rubor cubrió sus mejillas con ternura, y sonrió bajando la carita tratando de que el cuerpo no le temblase.

"Pues de la forma de cuando alguien ama a uno" susurro en voz alta y tambien baja, pero tal vez Hiwatari le escuchase.

Kai sintió que se quedaba sin aliento alguno, no podía ser cierto lo que sus oídos escuchasen, porque solo Ray le podría decir algo como eso en sus sueños mas anhelados, o en sus mas buscadas fantasías, sintió entonces que su razón de su mente escapaba y se guiaba a las simples palabras que acababan de inundar su ser como una voraz y cálida marea.

"También te amo" dijo sin mas ni mas, sin alguna otra explicación, un grito de su alma salido por su boca, materializado por su voz y dicho por sus labios.

"Espero que lo digas en serio" dijo girándose al ruso para verle a los ojos con todo el amor que alguien pudiese expresar en una sola mirada. "Por que me pondría a llorar, si no fuese a si" dijo mientras se acercaba voluntariamente a hacia el.

"Lo digo en serio" dijo dejando que el rubor se adueñase de sus mejillas, tantas veces en el pasado soñó con ese momento, y sin duda alguna la realidad superaba cualquier cosa que pensado hubiese podido.

Poso delicadamente una de sus manos sobre las mejillas del otro, mirándolo de una forma simplemente divina "En verdad te amo" repitió por si Ray le preguntase que era verdad, como muchas veces en el día lo había hecho.

Lo miro ilusionadamente, sus ojitos lo miraban terriblemente prendado.

" Gracias, Kai, en verdad yo te amo, demasiado ¿Crees que eso sea malo?" dijo mientras abrazaba con desesperación, como si fuese su única esperanza de vida, de poder sobrevivir. De ser el único que pudiese merecerle.

"No lo creo" respondió el atrapándolo en un abrazo, deleitándose por la acción, atrayéndolo lo mas posible así para sentirlo aunque fuese un poco mas unido a el de lo que probablemente ya estaba.

"Y si fuese así, entonces la forma en la que yo te amo también es mala" finalizo susurrándole en el oído ¡Ahora Kai Hiwatari podía decir con franqueza que era complemente feliz!

Sonrió y se acomodo a sus anchas en el divino cuerpo del bicolor.

"¿Me das un beso?" le pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

"¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?" pregunto divertido, con aquel dulce color rosado adornado sus pálidas mejillas, rara la escena de verlo así, pero sin duda que lo hacia mas encantador.

"Si no me lo das tu, me obligaras a robártelo" advirtió en un ronroneo felino y tan libidinoso como tierno.

"Si lo pones de ese modo" dijo el lentamente buscando los labios del neko con los suyos y deteniéndose tan solo a unos centímetros.

"He de decirte que no se besar" y sin mas dejo que sus labios por fin tocasen los del chino, descubriendo de ese modo que realmente se podía ir al cielo por un simple beso.

Los labios de ruso, eran simplemente deliciosos, era el contacto, lo que le aliviaba y le tranquilizaba. Eran la electricidad que ahora se había extendido desde la columna vertebral hasta la punta de su lengua que esperaba ser poseída.

Y Kai lo pensó por unos instantes, romper el beso tan tierno e inocente que le estaba brindando, simplemente para profundizarlo hasta donde pudiera, o dejarlo tal y como estaba y la duda se esfumo al instante, tanto tiempo esperando ese momento que sonaría estúpido no aprovecharlo como pudiese, como su amor se lo permitiese.

Llevo una de sus manos hasta el bien cuidado cabello de Ray, buscando un poco de apoyo, y lentamente sin prisa alguna busco lentamente abrir la boca del chino, lográndolo sin esfuerzo y al fin, sentir la gloria cuando en un beso de amor puro sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez.

Sus lenguas juguetearon con placer, aunque fuese la primera vez, esa era la muestra pura de lo rápido que alguien puede aprender hasta hacerse completamente experto, pero eso no seria tomado en cuenta. Al sentir aquel intruso irrumpir en su boca exquisitamente, pudo entreabrir los labios para soltar un gemido suave, la sensación mas cálida era esa, la mas calidez la que el mismo podía ofrecer.

Y aunque el momento era tan deseosamente memorable Kai tuvo que romper el beso cuando sintió que tenia que respirar de nuevo, muy a regañadientes suyo pero con un dulce sabor en la boca. Sus mejillas conservaban ese tono rojizo tan adorable, y en su mirada ya no había mas hielo, no mas frialdad. Miro a Ray unos instantes con la ternura reflejada en los ojos y por primera vez se dio el lujo de sonreír abiertamente.

"Te dije que no sabia" murmuro desviando un poco la mirada.

Con la ternura, que parecía haberse hecho para el, le dio un dulce beso casto de nuevo en los labios. Y sonrió también.

"Dime que esto no es un sueño, por favor" rogó mientras cerraba los ojos con aflicción y se abrazaba mas al muchacho.

Y como lo había hecho ya antes, correspondió el abrazo, esta vez acariciando dulcemente el cabeza del chino, pasando sus manos por ese sedoso cabello, con una ternura que parecía no venir del mismo Kai, que paresia no ser de el, pero que sin embargo si le pertenecía.

"No es un sueño" murmuro el recargándose en la pared, aun abrazando a Ray para después cerrar los ojos "No lo es" repitió suavemente una vez mas.

Feliz de que le hablase con tanta dulzura, se alzo un poquito para darle un sutil besito puritano en los bellos y marcados labios del ruso, antes fríos y sin vida, ahora ya tenían dueño y calor propio. Ray le llevo de la mano, hacia la cama, Kai embobado le siguió, ambos se abrigaron bajo las mantas, y doble intención.

El neko-jin se acurruco en el torso perfectamente delineado.

"Te amo....demasiado, no lo olvides, Kai" susurro con una sonrisa floreciendo en los labios con la sensibilidad a flor de piel, para cerrar los ojos, y dejar que el brillo tan maravilloso de sus orbes ambarinas se guardase para toda una eternidad, y se abriesen cuando su dueño lo quisiese.

Kai también cerro los ojos esta vez con la esperanza de abrirlos de nuevo, ahora ya nada podía pedir nada, todos sus sueños se habían cumplido, al menos casi todos su mas guardados secretos se habían realizado, cuanta perfección había en esos momentos dentro de si, y es que la vida se le había presentado llena de tormentos, y es que eran demasiadas las heridas del pasado, pero ahora todo era diferente, todo el dolor se iba para dejar mas espacio para ese amor, y las heridas eran sanadas de la forma mas dulce del mundo.

Ahora si podría decir que no tenia porque regresar a esa abadía, ya no, tenia todo lo que necesitaba ahí, pero Tala asalto sus pensamientos un momento...ya le llamaría después.

Y sin mas decidió dormir, dormir sintiéndose completamente tranquilo por primera vez en su vida.

.--------------------------

TBC

---------------------------

N/A1: Hola, esperamos que este capitulo les haya gustado, XD si, ya se que le hemos espolvoreado con mucha azúcar esta vez..pero esta lindo? XD. Y tambien la lindísima y grandísima Celen va a contestar los muy agradables review:

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hola a todos, soy la poco famosa Celen Marinaiden, neh, llego la hora de contestar los reviews, y como siempre la hermosa encantadora de Damika-Chan, que ahora le dio por llamarse Seiji Sawamura me ha dejado responderlos ¡Gracias mosha! Ahora si, vayamos a lo importante.

**Neko Phoenix Girl**- Siiii maldito Tyson que interrumpía a Kai y a Ray, pero como veras ¡Esa vez no interrumpió nada! XD ¡Gracias por los pelushitos de Kai y Ray! Damika-chan y yo comenzaremos una colección.

**Sigel**- Bueno no anda tan malo eso de las parejas del fic según veo, ¿Lindo y tierno nuestro fic? Mas bien diría meloso....pero nos encanta ser melosas ¡Comemos demasiada azúcar!

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari**- Bueno, en realidad el fic esta escrito por "dos" no por uno, igual y se que te referías a Damika pero bueno ya sabes que esta cosa melosa es de dos melosas mas XD y sobre lo de Kai nervioso...neh, dímelo a mi u.ú

**Annya Hiwatari**- Vaya si que tienes muchos otros "yo" pero no me quejo igual conmigo, wajajaja!!! Y ya sabemos que la trama esta choteada ¿Y? ¡Eso no quita que quede tan románticamente diferente que no se note!....al menos no mucho XD

**Hikaru-Chan 15**- Gracias por las felicitaciones, pero en realidad esas van para Damika ¡Se trabaja genial con ella! Deberías ver lo lindo que es tener un proyecto así con ella ;.;

**Mayi**- Bueno aquí esta el otro capi, gracias por pensar que el fic es genial y espléndido.

**Galy**- Siii al fin el rusito se dio cuenta de que Ray no estaba jugando con el, y sobre todo que ya se dio cuenta de que en realidad si lo ama....snif!!! que besho, y si, ya sabemos que nuestro fic es sublime XD no es vanidad de presunción, es que el fic ya es sublime tan solo por tener a Kai y a Ray como pareja, juas, juas, juas...

**La Loka Kelly**- Gracias por apoyarnos con el fic!! Que mosho, y no te preocupes, ya veremos que hacer con Tala ¡No podemos dejarlo solo! Y weno, ahí ya tienes el beso....mira que ya se estaban tardando XD

Bien, aquí se acaban los reviews y aquí me despido yo, una vez mas ¡Gracias Damika! O Seiji o como gustes llamarte por dejarme trabajar a tu lado XD

Attte. Celen Marinaiden

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Debo agregar que lo review son como una propina y siempre se no hará grato contestarlos.

Nos vemos

Celen Marinaiden y Seiji Sawamura/Damika Hiwatari.

PD:Sep, ven ahi abajito!? aprieten donde dice "GO" para dejar review, si no el ff dentro de 2 meses no se actualiza de acuerdo o.ó " o si no...Seiji se lanza de la asotea xD.


	4. Capitulo 4: Felicidad

**"L'amour est d'excuser" **

_**(Autoras: Damika Hiwatari y Celen Marinaiden) **_

**Serie**: Beyblade

**Estilo**: Shonen ai, Yaoi

**Pairing**: KaixRay and TakaoxMax

**Feedback**: Se agradecería...oh al grano, dejen reviews si quieren que continuemos la historia ¬¬

**Warnings**: Drama, angst, romance, Yaoi, shonen ai, así que homofóbicos corran despavoridos!

**Disclaimer**: Veamos... ¿Saben el final del Manga de Beyblade? Pues si Beyblade fuese nuestro ese no seria el final... en pocas palabras Beyblade sigue siendo de Aoki Takao y nosotras no nos ganamos nada con hacer esto.

**Leyendas**:

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos de los personajes

--------------------------------------

**Capitulo 4**: _Felicidad_

--------------------------------------

Aun no amanecía, pero el ya estaba despierto manteniendo la mirada en la nada pero en sus brazos, el lindo chino dormía apaciblemente. Las respiración del otro lo mantenía calmado, se sentía demasiado tranquilo como para dejar que algo lo perturbase, después de todo el amor que sentía era correspondido maravillosamente, ya no podía suplicar por otra cosa.

Suspiro por lo bajo y sonrió ampliamente recordando porque Ray estaba en sus brazos.

Los cansinos rayos de la mañana no le dan en los ojos, por lo que no había despertado. Había tenido un sueño demasiado increíble como para que fuese real. Pero era hora de levantarse. Movió su naricita graciosamente, hasta en aquel acto era tan dulce... abrió sus dos perlas doradas, por su momentos esas risueñas ambarinas se entrelazaron idamente con aquellos mares rojizos...Ray parpadeo varias veces, no creyéndose lo que había pasado, sin mas sonrió felizmente y lleno de dicha se abrazo a la cintura del bicolor.

"¡Kai!" chillo emocionado.

Kai parpadeo un poco confundido, para después sonreír y acariciar a cabeza del chino con ternura.

"Si, dime" respondió el con un tono bastante suave, casi un susurro.

"Solo quiero decirte que te amo, por si esto es una alucinación..." murmura calidamente mientras se abraza con ternura hacia el cuerpo deseado y cierra los ojos, deseando que aquel sueño dejase de torturar con una dulzura infinita.

"Si crees que es un sueño Ray" murmuro por lo bajo "Entonces podría hacer lo que se me viniese en gana" comento con un tono de voz que enloquecía "Pero lastima que no sea un sueño" y soltó una risa bastante agradable, mientras que continuaba acariciando amorosamente la cabeza del chino.

"Eres de verdad..." afirmo mientras un ligero ¿ronroneo? se escapaba de sus frágiles labios.

Ese era un efecto de los cuales era capaz Kai de sacar a la luz...Sus labios fueron buscando los otros mas suculentos del ruso, los probaron a su placer y a su mas mero gusto. Los saborearon una vez mas y los poseyó con el fuego que se había iniciado por una pasión que no tenia medida, sabiendo que

esos labios eran suyos.

"Si...eres real... y yo todo tuyo" susurro recostándose en el pecho del ruso.

Después de disfrutar aquel beso que le robo el aliento y le dejo un dulce sabor en la boca, Kai sonrió ante las palabras del chino, abrazándolo delicadamente y sintiendo esa felicidad desbordarse de su ser.

"No me tientes neko, ni lo intentes" rió de buena manera, hacia tanto que reía...no recordaba que en pasado hubiese reído de esa forma.

"¿No?... ¿No quieres?" dijo juguetonamente mientras sus dedos de porcelana se entrelazaban con los cabellos azulados del joven ruso.

Tan bello y perfecto, y tan el... todo para el.

"¿No quieres?" siguió con las palabras dulces "¿Y que pasa si lo hago?" pregunto astutamente mientras usaba un tono de voz embelesado y su voz se hacia un delicia de miel.

"Pues tal vez..." comento acercando su rostro al de chino " Tal vez entonces te arrepientas" y sin mas lo beso, de esa forma tan apasionante y sofocante como había aprendido a hacerlo, mientras que de alguna manera sus manos buscaban atraer mas al hermoso chino a su cuerpo, derritiéndose casi por tan maravillosa y deseable cercanía con el.

Mientras, sus labios y su lengua se mantenían bastante ocupados con los del otro...ahora entendía que realmente su verdadera felicidad estaba al lado de Ray.

Cerró los ojos dejando llevar por esa sensación tan puramente placentera, libidinosa, la cual solo Kai Hiwatari podía hacer que se viese eternamente divina. Sus lenguas juguetearon por un largo rato, besándose y poseyéndose apasionadamente, con presente y futuro, muy claro estaba. Se separaron por la falta del elemento necesario para poder subsistir aunque si fuese necesario sus labios se hubiese quedado pegados para toda un era entera, se separaron pero conservando la cercanía que era indispensablemente inevitable.

Ray sonrió coquetamente, era pues el ruso el único que le invitaba a sacar ese lado tentador de si que había tenido locura frenética, dejándose los labios rojizos y más marcados, por los suyos propios. Nada mas que el, y solo el en su mente, su realidad, su pasado, escondido para el y solo para el. Con una lujuria que se había desconocido en el, lamió esos labios con su lengua, esos eran pues, los únicos labios de los cuales le despertaban deseos por vivir mas. Con sutil cariño, le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, así era pues la sensación nueva de probarse, entretenido, esa era la rara sensación que le llevaba a descubrir besos nuevos en labios.

"¿Ahora piensas que me he arrepentido?" susurro inocentemente con una expresión de lo mas ensoñadora de lo cual alguien hubiese sido capaz de realizar.

"En realidad pienso" contesto Kai aun saboreándose ese exquisito beso, para después deslizar sus dedos por los labios del chino "Que te creía mas inocente" y rió por lo bajo con un ligero rubor tiñéndole las mejillas "¿Seguro que antes de mi no hubo otro?" pregunto tratando de sonar inocente "Porque de ser así, creo que entonces tendrás muchas cosas que enseñarme" y recorrió con sus dedos las suaves mejillas del chino, deslizando luego sus labios por el mismo camino que recorrían sus yemas, como una caricia para luego plantarle un dulce beso en el cuello.

Y luego subiendo nuevamente hasta su rostro, mirándolo con esos ojos carmines que tenia, y haciendo un ademán para besarlo de nuevo, pero deteniéndose.

"Es por eso que ahora creo que me cuidare de ti, neko" y una ves mas rió cuando vio que dejo al otro deseoso de aquel contacto que evito al desviar el rostro, e indicándole que ya era hora ambos se pusiesen de pie.

"Jamás hubo algún otro...Kai, siempre fuiste tu, siempre" dijo certeramente mientras le robaba un beso prohibido a los labios fríos pero deliciosos del ruso.

Ese tal vez era el efecto sicótico que tenia el estar con el. Se incorporo en la cama y se paro de un felino y elegante salto, se estiro bellamente deleitando a Hiwatari. Se dirigió al baño, y sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Kai, para abrir la puerta y después cerrarla.

Kai sonrió poniéndose de pie mientras que pensaba que mas feliz no podía ser en esos momentos. Se cruzo de brazos pensando en que tendría que esperar a que el neko saliese del baño para que el pudiese ocuparlo, porque estaba seguro de que ya le hacia falta darse una manita de gato, y rió graciosamente al darse cuenta de que metáfora que había usado, así que ahora el neko ya estaba mas metido en sus pensamientos de lo que en el pasado había estado, que interesante

La puerta de baño se abrió, dejando asomar al bello minino por el umbral de esta, muy sonriente, ya arreglado previamente y con las hebras de cabellos ébano cayendo con hermosura insuperable mas a allá de su cintura.

Con una sonrisa enorme fue al encuentro del ruso, tirándose encima suyo, derribándole en la cama, dejando que algunos de sus dúctiles y largos cabellos azabache le acariciasen el rostro.

"Hola..." saludo inocentemente, enseñando la pureza de su ojos, tan puros como cristal veneciano.

Kai sonrió encantado al ver como la actitud del chico cambiada de una forma que lo enloquecía.

"Hola" correspondió el saludo pasando una mano por el cabello del chico "¿Ya terminaste?" pregunto adoptando la misma actitud inocente que el otro, mirándolo con una ternura que solo le pertenecía al chino y ha nadie mas.

Sonrió, y acerco su linda naricita a la de Kai, jugueteando por esta con una dulzura inigualable. Y cerró los ojos para sentir esa dócil suavidad, esos respiros, esa dúctil caricia. Y una vez mas, curiosamente con su lengüita lamió los labios del bicolor, dejándole algo ruborizado.

"¿Tu que crees?" pregunto dando a denotar otra vez esa candidez de la cual la pureza se había adquirido innata.

Aun sonrojado se atrevió a sonreír cuando una idea se le vino a la mente.

"Creo que eres un gatito adorable" comento dulcemente "Pero neko lindo, si me dejas parar entonces yo podría arreglarme" y por poco sus palabras sonaron a una rima completa "Aunque tampoco me molesta mucho estar aquí" y esta vez en su voz estaba impreso un tono tan sensual que el mismo Hiwatari se pregunto de donde lo había sacado, y claro sonrojándose un poco mas mientras veía las hermosas orbes doradas de su amado.

Sonrió, mientras sus labios se acercaban una vez, para disfrutarse sin la mas mínima pizca de vergüenza. Pero justo fue cuando la puerta empezó a sonar.

"¡Chicooss! El desayuno" era la voz del, para el criterio de Kai, insufrible Takao.

Ray suspiro consternado.

"¡Ya vamos, Takao!" dijo en tono amable.

Kai comenzó a enlistar un par de cosas que le haría a Takao por sus "brillantes" intromisiones, mientras que sin dificultad alguna tomaba al chino en sus brazos de forma delicada y se ponía de pie dejándolo suavemente en la cama, como si de un objeto frágil se tratase, luego deposito en sus labios un suave beso, camino a la entrada del baño y con un ademán le indico que lo vería después.

Este sonrió, y salio listo para afuera, dirigiéndose al comedor, con una sonrisa, enorme, de oído a oído simplemente verdadera. Lo que hizo que Takao se desconcertara un poco y Max riera maliciosamente cauto dando siempre a aparentar su porte de candidez.

"¿Pasaste buena noche al lado de Kai?" pregunto el rubio con esa linda inocencia en la voz que tenia, sonriendo apaciblemente. Aunque ya tenia una idea de lo que había pasado, le entusiasmaba saber como reaccionaria Ray a tal pregunta.

"Pues...no me puedo quejar" asumió felizmente mientras un ojo guiñaba. Pasando de largo para ayudar a poner la mesa correctamente.

"Huh" exclamo Max con una sorpresa algo fingida "¡Genial!" y comenzó a reír luego, sabia perfectamente que algo así podría pasar, pero no tan pronto. Ah que importaba, Ray se veía feliz y eso era lo único que contaba.

Ray solo pudo sonrojarse totalmente con ternura, mientras reparaba en la mirada semi-maliciosa que Max le dirigía en total silencio pero expresaba en su quisquillosa y adorable risilla. Rió grácilmente, mientras arreglaba el mantel de la mesa y ponía correctamente los palillos.

Mientras tanto, aparentemente Kai había terminado de ponerse listo para el día que comenzaba, pero no tenia muchas intenciones de bajar, parecía mas interesado en mirar su reflejo frente al espejo, esperando ver aunque fuese un instante su alma en sus rojizas orbes.

"De acuerdo, esto es absurdo" comento despegando su vista del espejo que había en el baño "Creo que no necesito centrarme en mi mirada para saber que estoy feliz " Y sonrió con una alegría que era bastante dudoso que alguien llegase a ver alguna vez, claro alguien que no sea Ray.

Ya estaban listos en la mesa, y Takao a las sillas se amarraba para no ser presa del rico olor de la comida y para no morir por la dulce mirada de Max. Ray arreglaba las servilletas con empeño, para poder así limpiarle la boquita a Kai y sellarle con un beso.

Sin más que hacer Kai decidió bajar, ya se había tardado y seguramente los demás ya habían empezado, si tenia suerte comería algo que a Takao se le olvidase devorar en un momento de distracción. Llego hacia donde estaban todos y tomando su actitud de príncipe de hielo no saludo a nadie, para irse a sentar luego en una silla, a pesar de lo que había pasado con su amado neko, aun tenia una mascara que portar y una actitud que aparentar.

Sonrió, ocultando su melancolía, sabia que Kai tenia que guardar lo suyo ante lo demás, y de alguna manera u otra aquello le dolía. Pico su comida, con algo de depresión colándose por su rostro.

Kai miro de reojo a Ray y sintió que se le iba el apetito...no sabia porque pero ahora veía a su adorado chino triste, y inevitablemente sintió que era su culpa. Pensó bastante en que hacer y cual era el problema, y sin mucho después lo descubrió. Sin mas pensándolo bien comprendió que no valía la pena seguir de esa manera, así que extendió su mano hacia la misma que Ray usaba para comer y la tomo, mirándolo suavemente y regalándole una sonrisa.

"Koi ¿Estas bien?" pregunto haciendo que tanto Max como Takao los mirasen con algo de sorpresa ¿Koi?... así que ellos dos eran... no... ¿Cómo? Y aunque Max ya sospechaba algo como eso, Takao estaba confundido.

Ray sintió que un nuevo sonrojo golpeaba sus mejillas y sus manos querían sudar. Sonrió dulcemente y le dio un tierno beso a Kai en la mejilla dejando a todos boquiabiertos ¿Seria esto un juego? no lo sabia, pero le encantaba.

"No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente bien" aclaro sonriendo risueñamente.

"Me alegro" comento Kai regresando su vista hacia su comida, aunque tampoco tenia muchas ganas de comer.

Max sonrió y volteo a ver a Takao, que estaba boquiabierto sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

"¿Quieres que te pellizque?" pregunto en broma el lindo rubio para ver si así el japonés reaccionaba.

Takao apenas pudo cerrar un poco su boca...

"Si por favor... no lo creo aun" susurro todavía sin asimilar lo antes visto.

"Si quieres" comento Kai mirando su comida "Con gusto te tiro de una ventana para que veas que estas despierto" comento mordazmente riéndose en su interior del pobre e incauto chico de la gorra.

Takao abrió los ojos entendiéndolo todo por un milagro del destino.

"No gracias Kai, estoy bien así y ya entendí" replico dirigiéndole una mirada resentida a Hiwatari.

"Que mal" se encogió de hombros "Yo que hubiese estado encantado de ayudarte" y no pudo esconder su sonrisa burlona.

"Eres tan gracioso Kai" recrimino enojado Takao que se metía comida a la boca para no decir y media y obscenidades.

Ray rió suavemente mientras le tomaba la mano a su amado, nuevamente.

Y olvidándose del tema de Takao, apretó mas la mano del chino mientras sonreía embelesado, ese chico podía ser tan hermoso y perfecto que hechizaba.

Sonrió grácilmente para retocar un poco lo cabellos que distintivamente se salían de su lugar, elocuentemente. Sus labios sellaban un poco de la partitura que dirían sus labios. Takao aun no podía creer nada, y Max, se llenaba de felicidad.

"Oye Ray" hablo suavemente Kai "¿Me acompañarías al practicar un poco de beyblade después?" y aunque la propuesta sonaba creíble, más bien le insinuaba que cuanto terminasen paseasen un rato juntos como si los que hubiesen tenido no fuesen suficientes, porque no lo eran.

Y aunque para Max la doble intención de las palabras de Kai eran claras, para Takao sonaban a verdad. Kai se veía tan lindo disfrazando sus preguntas de ese modo, que incluso el rubio pensó en la suerte que ahora tenía Ray.

Y era verdad, Ray Kon, tenia tan suerte, como Kai Hiwatari la tenia también. Sonrió en forma de cómplice, al dejar volar su rica y explicita imaginación riendo. Recordando y creando nuevos besos y caricias que pudiese brindar.

"Bien, ya termine me voy a practicar" dijo Kai poniéndose de pie.

"¿Practicar? Oye, yo ye acompaño" hablo inoportunamente Takao.

'_Genial..._' pensó con fastidio Kai a punto de llevarse una mano al rostro con frustración...pero fue justo en ese momento cuando recordó todo lo que había estado haciendo en esa abadía encerrado tanto tiempo "Claro" dijo re repente

"¿Por qué no? Será un placer Takao" y una sonrisa un tanto cínica se formo en sus labios...mostrarle al japonés lo que había avanzado no le parecía mal, pero recordó a su chico y busco su mirada con la suya, como pidiéndole una disculpa y al mismo tiempo permiso para ir.

Ray le miro con complicidad, tanto como a Kai como a Max, mientras un Takao confundido y receloso le miraba a su nueva pareja.

"¿Eh?" dijo desentendido, sin nada en que pensar, con la mente en blanco, como en el criterio de Kai estaba. "Claro, yo siempre estoy listo" dijo de repente para fanfarronear.

"¿Siempre listo ah?" pregunto Kai sin mirarlo siquiera, inclinándose hacia Ray para darle un suave beso en los labios "¿Vienes?" le pregunto luego de aquella caricia, sin duda alguna Kai podía ser mas dulce y atento de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar.

"Claro que si" asintió con una sonrisa encantadora, tan encantadora como el besado, sonriendo destellante y dándole otro beso al perfecto bicolor. Para tomar su brazo y adelantárseles a Takao y a Max.

"¿Debería de darle una lección a Takao por todas las interrupciones?" pregunto divertido al chino, mirándolo con una linda complicidad enmarcada en sus rojas orbes.

"Pues...tal vez...tan solo no seas tan duro" admitió razonando como una bella sonrisa, y acariciando la mejilla de su amor, besándola para un voto de buena suerte, aunque sabia que no la necesitaría.

"¿Y si mejor me olvido de el y me encargo de ti?" pregunto pícaramente pasando su dedo índice por la barbilla del chino, como si acariciase a un tierno gatito.

"Pues...no me negaría" agrego seductoramente con ese tonillo que a Kai le encantaba, y en un verso sus labios se juntaban.

Le tomo con gracilidad de la bufanda, y un beso apasionado le planto, para dejarse abrazar hacia una columna junto con el cuerpo de su amado.

"¿Qué dijimos sobre tentarme?" pregunto extasiado separando un poco sus labios del chino, para juntarlos de nuevo mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo firme y al mismo tiempo delicado.

"¡Ejem!" carraspeo Takao sin acostumbrarse todavía a la relación de aquel perfecto par "¿Y la practica?".

Pero pareció que Kai no le escucho, pues estaba mas ocupado besando los labios de su amado.

Takao se puso algo rojo por el contacto aquella pareja, tan apasionados se veían, pero quería su batalla, o tal vez ya no.

"¡Vamos! Dejen de besarse" Pero Kai y ni siquiera Kon le hacían caso.

"Y si los dejas un rato" dijo con su dulce voz el rubio "Y así tu y yo podemos estar también un rato juntos" agrego con un dulce tono de voz.

Y aunque fuese raro, Ray tampoco escuchaba, podía sentirse libre, increíble, y tan solo cuando sentía esa exquisita presión en su labios, cuando sentía esos labios tan amados, y tan fríos, pero calidos. Y ese dulce néctar, que era vino de de dioses, y con tan solo un beso.

"Bien, creo que entonces si los dejamos solos" comento Max jalando del brazo a Takao a pesar de las débiles quejas del nipones, aunque era claro que el también prefería estar solo con el rubio.

Cuando escucho esto, mentalmente Kai agradeció, porque aunque lo quisiese acepar o no, ahora el bello chino importaba mas que cualquier cosas, mas importante aun que algo como el Beyblade.

El aire empezó a escasear.

Y por inercia, suave pero repentina, sus bocas se separaron. El neko-jin abrió los ojos bellamente parpadeando varias veces para el encanto de Hiwatari, y se quedo prendado del color de las orbes de este, siempre sucedía. Lamió sus labios coquetamente.

Al sentir la lengua del chino sobre sus labios se sonrojo, pensando en que Ray lo hacia a propósito para ver que conseguía con eso, o tal vez por un simple gusto como el que el tenia por besarlo, por sentirlo cerca suyo o igual aquel gusto que tenia por acariciarle el cabello, y así lo hizo paso una mano sobre los mechones del chino mientras sonreía grácilmente.

Sonrió, mientras acariciaba su mejilla junto a la suya.

"Te amo" susurro despacito en su oído, se sentía tan lleno de lo que había carecido hace tiempo ya.

Y solo pudo atinar a abrazarlo de una forma bastante suave, sintiéndose feliz como en el pasado no recordaba, sintiéndose libre por primera vez para ir de la mano del neko en busca de su propia felicidad.

"Sabes que también yo" murmuro sin mas con la sinceridad en sus palabras.

"¡Si!" exclamo feliz con una sonrisa tan verdadera como lo era el amor que sentía.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto suavemente el ruso "¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? parece que tenemos el día libre para nosotros dos" y sonrió cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por sus ultimas palabras, se sentía tan bien el pronunciarlas.

"Me gustaría pasarla todo el día contigo junto a ti, a cualquier parte... no me importa ¿Tienes algo en mente?" susurro sensualmente mientras le mordía suavemente la oreja.

"Pues de esa forma, me das ideas para no salir" rió un poco para pasarle una mano por el cabello "Pero seguro que piensas en mejores cosas que yo ¿Alguna sugerencia?"

"Pues... que tal si vamos... no se... al parque, he escuchado que la primavera esta muy resplandeciente ahí, un sitio bastante romántico" dijo mientras ponía rostro pensativo"...o tal vez pudiésemos quedar aquí a hacer..." dijo tentativamente mientras volvía a morder esa orejilla "...cosillas" termino la frase mientras le lamía el lóbulo.

Y el ruso sintió como el rubor se adueñaba de sus mejillas ¿Dónde se hubiese visto que Ray fuese así? En definitiva no conocía tanto al objeto de su afecto como creía.

"¡Salgamos!" soltó entre un nerviosismo que causaba gracia.

"¿Y ese sonrojo?" pregunto el neko-jin poniendo una adorable carita, tan inocente, que no podría pensar nada que no fuesen cosas puritanas.

"¿C-cual¿De que hablas?" replico mirando hacia otro lado sintiéndose indudablemente descubierto.

"Vamos...no seas así, a mi me puedes contar lo que sea" le dijo tiernamente, mientras su delicada mano se posaba en la mejilla, y le gira el rostro para verle a los ojos. Quería que se sintiese seguro con el.

"Bueno" se sincero un poco "¿Creerás que me pones nervioso?" pregunto de una forma divertida.

"¡Oh!" exclamo el haciéndose el sorprendido "Es increíble, alguien como yo ¿Poniendo nervioso al gran Hiwatari?" dijo el minino tiernamente.

"Es que no eres alguien cualquiera" dijo tiernamente "Eres ese alguien especial para mi" termino con un tono un tanto meloso.

Sonrió y le dio un tierno beso.

"Gracias por darme ese honor" le dijo siguiéndole ese tonillo tan bonito.

"No" corrigió el "Gracias a ti por el honor" y lo envolvió en un calido abrazo, que denotaba dulzura y delicadeza.

"Eres tan tierno..." susurro amorosamente al odio del otro.

"Y bien" murmuro "¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?"

"Pues...vamos, a la playa...nunca he podido ver el mar..."dijo nostálgicamente.

"¿No?" pregunto extrañado separándose un poco de el "Bueno, creo que podríamos ir, solo es cuestión de arreglar algunas cosas ¡Todo sea por ti" y aunque pareció raro, sonrió sinceramente.

"¡Gracias!" dijo emocionado "Aunque..mejor ¡Vamos al parque! .¿No crees? hay tantas cosas bonitas, y las palomitas estarán allí" Se veía tan tierno cuando dijo eso.

Kai parpadeo un poco mirando al chino para después soltar un suspirillo de resignación, no iba a entenderlo, pero cuando se comportaba así mas lo adoraba.

"Como quieras" y nuevamente sonrió.

Ray sonrió mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Kai. Se alzo un poquito "Y tal vez mas tarde... podamos hacer..." le susurro tentadoramente en la oreja con voz sensual aunque no rara en el "Algo divertido..."

Hiwatari desvió un poco la mirada con ese cosquilleo que a causa del chino le daba. Pero sonrió intentando mantenerse tan fresco como había estado desde que se había levantado.

"Haremos lo que quieras" le siguió el juego con una voz tan deleitante como hechizante "Siempre y cuando yo no salga dañado" y bromeo un poco para aligerar sus palabras.

"Oh...no me creo posible dañarte" susurro graciosamente, aunque era verdad lo dicho. "¿Y que esperamos¡Vamos a alistarnos!" chillo eufóricamente mientras le tomaba del brazo.

"Esta bien, esta bien" dijo mientras se dejaba guiar por el chino, no veía motivo para alistarse a salir pero si su adorado neko deseaba eso, entonces así seria.

Sonrió maliciosamente por dentro mientras se soltaba y corrió hacia la casa de Kinomiya de nuevo. Y miro hacia a tras para decirle a Kai con la mirada que le siguiese.

"Genial, ahora el minino quiere que lo siga" comento Kai, antes de echarse a correr detrás del chino, suponía que nunca estaba demás un rato de juego siempre y cuando con su amado lo pasase.

Ray se había adentrado en el domo de Kinomiya, y se había desaparecido en la cocina, juntamente buscando algo en un cajón.

Kai para cuando perdió de vista a Ray y sin intenciones de gritarle, mejor decidió ir supuestamente a alistarse, según le había dicho Ray para poder salir, así que decidió ir a la habitación que ocupaba, pensando en que era lo que tenia que hacer para que su aspecto mejorara

Rebuscando y rebuscando, encontró lo requerido. Una cestilla grande y espaciosa con que sabe de contenido. Por lo que se asomo por afuera, y no vio a Hiwatari, fue a la habitación donde pensaba que se encontraba.

Kai estaba frente al espejo mirándose de pies a cabeza, buscando si tenía algún defecto para salir, tomo la tela de su blanca bufanda y la vio durante unos instantes, como si pensase que podría ser ella algún problema en su imagen.

Cuando entro, al verle así, tan entretenido como jamás se le había imaginado, viendo su reflejo en el espejo. Sonrió, aunque, sabía que por mas que este se arreglase, lo amaría.

"¿Kai?" hablo dulcemente.

"¿Huh?" el ruso despego su vista de su reflejo y soltó la tela de su bufanda, tan solo para encontrarse con una imagen que en su opinión era mejor que la suya, era la imagen de su adorado minino chino "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto suavemente, un tono que ahora parecía ser el único que Ray escucharía la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Ya estamos listos" anuncio sonriente. "Y ya no te arregles mas, por favor... después te van a estar mirando" dijo bromeando un poco.

"¿Y eso esta mal?" pregunto inocentemente jugando.

"Por supuesto que si, después, voy a tener que golpear a inocentes que caerán en tu redes, no quiero eso" dijo dulcemente mientras se abrazaba a su cintura.

"¿Y crees que no te verán a ti?" dijo bajando su mano hasta el rostro del chino delicadamente "Yo creo que si, eres lo mas hermoso que he tenido la dicha de ver" y lo dijo en un tono tan dulce que sus palabras parecían miel.

"No, no, lo creo...si tu estas a mi lado..." sonrió felizmente mientras se sonrojaba notablemente. Aquello era tan...como Kai, tan perfecto. "Anda vayámonos ya, tengo lo que necesitábamos" dijo alegremente mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

Y sin perder la oportunidad Kai giro un poco el rostro para atrapar los labios del chino con los suyos en un dulce y calido beso, mientras que lo envolvía con sus brazos, como si jamás antes lo hubiese hecho.

Y en ese delicioso beso se envió, era dulce, y apasionado, tan dulce como sus propios labios, jamás nadie, menos el, hubiese imaginado, la ternura que aquellos, _fríos labios_ pudiesen dar. Se separo suavemente.

"En verdad Kai, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado" le murmuro.

"En realidad" murmuro Kai con un tono deliciosamente dulce "Eres tu lo mejor que me ha pasado" y sin mas lo abrazo, atrayendo su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras que recargaba suavemente su mentón en la sedosa cabellera del chino "¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?"

"Pues en realidad si..." susurro coquetamente "Pero viniendo de ti, no me hartaría jamás" dijo tiernamente mientras suspiraba.

"Incluso cuando suspiras eres encantador" el comentario se le escapo, no pensaba hacerlo pero lo había dicho inconscientemente, así que no le quedo mas que desviar un poco la mirada pensando en todos los efectos que el su persona el chino provocaba.

"Hahaha..." rió suavemente ante aquel comentario. Con una mano suavemente volvió aquel rostro para verle a los ojos. "Vamos...No te avergüences...te amo" dijo mientras otro besito le daba.

Y sin más Kai se dejo llevar por magia de ese amor, tan hermoso era el saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y tan bello sentir que en un sueño vivía y que apenas hasta ahora el verdadero significado de felicidad conocía.

Sonrió mientras un estironcito se daba retomaba la caminata.

"Vamos, Kai, quiero ir al parque" dijo en forma encantadora.

"Bien, a donde quieras iremos" y se encamino hacia la puerta, seguro de que a donde fuese, si con Ray estaba nada mejor quedaba.

Y cuando al fin al supuesto parque llegaron, como esperaban lo encontraron mas tranquilo de lo normal pero era seguro que era mejor para ambos estar. Seria tal vez por las fechas y las horas en las que iban, que la paz solo había.

Ray simplemente radiante de felicidad, y sonriente salto al pastoral verde que se extendía por todo el parque. Y las hojas de los árboles, verdes, de diferentes tonalidades y con las flores que florecían bellamente en cada lugar del fruto.

"¡Ay! Que bonito ¿Verdad Kai?" pregunto girándose hacia el.

"Si, muy lindo" aunque en realidad no estaba prestando atención al lugar, sino que mas bien veía en el rostro de su amado la felicidad.

Sonrió y se sentó sobre la hierba, arrancando un pasto largo y llevándoselo a la boca, para que después despreocupadamente se acostase sobre el fresco verde, con los brazos tras su cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente.

Ray se tendió junto a el, en el verde manto, mientras que se deleitaba con cada movimiento de Hiwatari, preparaba las cosas, tendía la manta, sacaba las cosas que había preparado para la comida juntos, todo para el día de campo perfecto que tendrían.

Kai tranquilamente dejaba que el viento jugase con los mechones de su azul cabello, mientras que en el fondo pensaba que sin duda alguna si así se quedaba, dormirse podría. Después de todo... junto a la persona que mas amaba se encontraba, mas felicidad y tranquilidad no podía tener aunque con mas fuerza la deseara.

--------------------------

TBC

--------------------------

**Nota de Damika**: Eh, pues Hola de nuevo UUUUUUUU, después de muchísimo tiempo –puaj!- se podria decir que Celen-san me animo a seguir esto, si ella, ella es la culpable de que este capitulo este aquí para todos vosotros, ella lo edito y arreglo –notese el formato de presentación, mas curioso a mi gusto- ella es culpable o.ó ella..asi que alabenla, adorenla, idolátrenle, bésenle sus sucios pies y todo eso xD...si es que se pregunta por que he desaparecido tantísimo tiempo –para aquellos que me conocen..se escuchan grillos bueh, bueh, nadie se pregunta..¬¬..pero igual se lo voy a decir owó asi que pasense esta partecita xD pues por que últimamente –bueh, hace 7 meses atrás- he de creer que escribo porquerías (recibe golpe en la cabeza con periodico de parte de Celen xD) la inspiración, la estupidez –otro golpe- eh..y eso xD -juro que no puedo escribir > agh x.x I hate me- pues que les guste el chap y háganle caso a Sensei –Celen-san- Saludos, gracias por leer y dejen review –obligatorio- si les gusto, y si no dejan...bueh...fuck you :3 y listo, kisses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de Celen**: .¿Creyeron que estábamos muertas? Bueno yo si lo estaba, pero Lucifer me echo del infierno XD Juas, juas, juas... como sea y luego de no se cuantos meses (que seguramente fueron demasiados) hemos regresado n.n ¿Por qué? Porque este fanfic sin duda alguna es una obra de arte... aunque algunas personas ingratas malagradecidas por ahí no dejen review ¬¬ (si les estoy echando eso en cara para que hagan lo correcto y nos dejen el review) como sea... ¡Nuestro glorioso regreso es este! Bueno es el glorioso regreso de Dami-chan porque yo ya estoy mas que metida y enfrascada con mis fanfics jajajaja (ténganme paciencia soy muchos y me trauman) bueno no quiero alargar mas este cuento... seguimos el fanfic porque supongo yo que hay personas como Nekot (n.n) que quieren que continuemos con la historia (si no es que ya se olvidaron de ella ¬¬Uu)... y si quieren que sigamos reitero ¡Manden esos reviews carajo! Esto es reciproco ustedes nos mandan el mensajito y nosotras escribimos y todos felices y contentos. Bueno no tengo nada más que decir salvo que hacerme publicidad a mi misma ¡Jajajajaja! Pasen a leer mis fanfics y a ver que tal les parecen... ya saben bajo el nombre de "Celen Marinaiden" XD

Y como sabemos que los administradores ya no nos dejan contestar los reviews, pues ahora se le agradece su review a:

**Sigel **

**Nekot **

**Mayi **

**Zhena Hik **

**Phycis **

**Angy B. Mizuhara **

**Galy **

**Lu-chan **

**H.fanel.K **

Y nosotras ya pasamos a retirarnos, esperando que la historia sea de su agrado y ya saben que hacer para decirnos si les gusto o no XD jah ¡Nos vemos!

_**Atte. Damika Hiwatari y Celen Marinaiden. **"Amar es perdonar y olvidar... si no eres capaz de hacer eso entonces jamás fue amor... " _


End file.
